The Mafia Boss and The Heiress
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: He has been in love with her since when they're high school. He followed her in College. He was heart broken and frustrated when he found out she's in love with his best friend. But he's determined to fight for her attention.
1. Graduation Day

First of all, I'm so happy to finally be here in FF. :)

Kyaaaa~! I'm new here, I'm not asking for everyone to like me... i just hope that you would give me a chance.

This is my FIRST EVER story here and for SasuHina! I just love them so much I thought of writing something for them! :)

Hope for your reviews~ I am HimeHaeDen! ^_^ HimeHaeDen from Wattpad! :)

I know this is not very unique. I just want to try for SasuHina, NaruHina, GaaHina, ItaHina and more. :)

Here it is!

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it does, SasuHina will come true. ^_^

* * *

"Congratulations, Hyuga-san."

I turned around to find Sasuke Uchiha standing there with all his handsome glory. I peeked behind him and found his fangirls looking murderously at me.

"Uh... yeah. Congratulations, Uchiha-san." I smiled at him, but his face remained expressionless.

"Good luck with your chosen College."

"Yeah, you too. I know you'll be successful with anything you choose."

My eyes widened with surprise when I saw a small smile that formed in his lips. SASUKE Freaking UCHIHA just SMILED at me! He never smiles at anyone... Okay maybe when I accidentally stumbles in his chair and babbles a sorry which just failed and I ended up making a fool of myself!

But, hey! This is just different! He smiled... but it disappeared fast. But I still felt honored, he smiled at me, Hyuga 'Super Shy' Hinata!

...

"Hinata!" I felt somehow disappointed when Sasuke gestured to my back telling that he should probably go and said bye to me.

I turned to Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame and smiled my best.

"Oh, hello, Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!"

I hugged my two best friends with tears in my eyes.

"We will miss you too, Hina." Shino smiled at me, the way he does not show to other people. I hugged him again and smiled letting my tears flow and then wiped them away. "Who would have thought that Uchiha has a crush on you?" I raised an eyebrow at Shino and playfully slapped his shoulder.

They both laughed, teasing me. Sasuke Uchiha NEVER had a crush on anyone, so it's pretty impossible he has a crush on me. He NEVER showed interest on the PRETTIEST girl in our campus, so why me, right?

"Uchiha-san just probably felt like he should congratulate me since I was his consistent classmate and partner with works." Both raised an eyebrow at me but I shrugged them off. "Oh, I'll really miss you, guys!" I redirected the conversation.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon." Kiba promised wiping clean the tears that scattered across my face.

"Will you be attending Konoha U?"

"I won't, but Shino will."

"Aw! It will not be the same without you, Kiba-kun."

"You'll survive, and with Shino there, I know you will." Kiba tapped my head.

"Yeah, with your shy nature, you will survive." Shino teased with his gleaming eyes.

I pouted and pushed his shoulders. They both laughed and tried to tease me some more.

"Hinata-sama, we should go."

Kiba, Shino and I turned behind me to see Neji waiting for me with his armes crossed in his chest.

I smiled at Neji and faced Kiba and Shino one last time.

"We have to go. I'll keep in touch, guys. Thanks for everything, and congratulations to us!" I said hugging them both and then walk towards Neji.

* * *

"Congratulations, Hinata-sama." Neji said as we walk towards the car that was waiting for us.

"I told you, Nii-sama, don't call me Hinata-'sama', I feel older than you when you call me that." Neji chuckled, one that only FEW people see.

"Then do me a favor and stop calling me Nii-'sama', Neji-nii is fine."

I smiled, and he smiled. He opened the car door for me so I slipped in and he followed. The car moved and we're heading to the Hyuga Mansion.

"Next week Uncle wants me to bring you to Konoha U. I will tour you around so you would be familiar when you officially entered the school."

"That fast? I just graduated and I still have almost 3 months before College starts."

"It's just a tour so could get use to the whole place."

I smiled when Neji-nii tapped my head. "Okay then. Thanks, Neji-nii."

"The party is waiting for us."

I smiled as the car stopped. Neji-nii opened the door and slipped out then offered his hand at me.

"Onee-chan! Congratulations!"

I was suddenly hugged by Hanabi who took my hand from Neji and tugged me to the front door of the mansion.

"C'mon, we've been waiting for you!"

I nodded and let Hanabi pull me. I smiled at Neji-nii and entered the mansion.

So... High school is over. I am privileged to take on the challenge of College. I am excited but at the same time nervous of what might happen in a new school. *sigh*

Well! This is it! This is the start of the College Life of me, The Hyuga Heiress.

* * *

Here's the Prolouge... uh, I think.

Thanks for giving me a chance!

Hoping for review!

~❤HimeHaeDen


	2. She's in love!

Hi! Omygooosh! I never thought people here are so appreciative! Thank you for giving me and my story a chance! ^_^

Thanks to the following readers for reviewing, following and adding The Mafia Boss and The Heiress to their favorites:

**MistressSolar, Assymetric, Umnia, 2 Guests **(Hello!);** Nas 104, lovie34577**;** Andreaeb182, FallenAngelEmpathy, PsychoticSky, Fate755. **I LOVE YOU ALREADY, GUYS!^_^ ❤

I feel so happy~ anyway, here's the update! :)

This might be NOT SO good, but I tried. forgive me. ^_^v

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 2: She's in love?! O_O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omygosh! He's SO handsome!"

"Is he a freshman?"

"He's freaking HOT!"

I ignored the 'whispers', giggles and flirty gazes of those girls. Another set of fangirls? Tch. They're too annoying. None of them were as pretty and as graceful as her. No one can really compare to her anyway.

"Yo, Sasu-gay!"

I looked at the stupid guy who puts his arm in my shoulder and immediately turned my head at the guy who called me. I glared at the both of them.

"Do you want your ass to get kicked, Ramen King? Don't piss off the boss."

I shrugged to let Shikamaru's arm in my shoulder fall off. "Hn."

"So, boss, any hot chick you sighted yet that might be in your liking?" The hyperactive blonde, who self-proclaimed that he's my bestfriend, asked.

I only like one girl, dobe. "Hn, none."

"You'll meet her soon." The lazy-ass said.

I nodded signaling that they could scoot around and leave me alone.

Naruto the blonde dobe and Shikamaru the lazy-ass nodded back and walked to who-knows-where.

"Are we going to stay in one apartment, Neji-nii?"

My ears felt alive when I heard that familiar voice and my eyes started searching for the owner of that sweet, gentle tone.

My heartbeat doubled its pace as my eyes stared at the only girl I will ever acknowledge as the most beautiful, eherm, except for my mom of course. 'Cause she will kill me.

Anyway... Call me a coward, a whimp, stupid or whatever, but that girl really is the one, and I can't bring myself to confess. She's not my fangirl, which confuses me sometimes. I mean, every single girls liked me at our high school, so why not her? She's really smart, nice, gentle, and really very pretty. She's way different and way much better from all those annoying fangirls. I studied extra hard so I could be in the same class as her. I glared at all of our classmates, especially the guys, to make sure they will not try to steal her from me when we need to pair up with school works.

I'm not sure when and where I started liking her, I just... Well, okay... Maybe it started when I was 8 and she was 7. We visited their mansion for business purposes. I remembered seeing her with dirty hands trying to fix her little garden. She looked really cute that day. I was not able to control the pull I was feeling towards her so I marched up to her and asked for her name. I never forgot the adorable blush that lingered in her face when I asked her.

When I was 12 years old, I first experience what they call jealousy. It was the first time I felt really annoyed and somewhat angry at my brother, Itachi. I know I've experienced a lot of first in this stage, but this is the time when I felt really jealous to the point that I want to confront Itachi and beg him to stay away from the girl I like. I know that sounds really childish and immature, but that's what I felt, but with the soaring high pride, I didn't get the chance to talk to Itachi.

"Uchiha-san?"

My train of thoughts popped when I heard that sweet, lovely voice. My heart started beating faster, my palms getting sweaty, my brain malfunctioning and my knees feels like jelly. I sound creepy, do I?

"Uchiha-san?"

I shook my head lightly and tried to look as calm as I could, I can't loose my cool. "Yes, Hyuga-san?" I badly wanted to call her by her first name! Dammit!

"You're, uh... You've been staring blankly for quite some time now. Neji-nii does not want to approach you so I came to help you instead."

See? That's why I like her! She's too nice! Wait... what do I say? "I... don't need your help."

...

What the flying fuck did I just say?!

"Oh... Uhm... Okay, I'm sorry to bother you... I'll just... go. I'm r-really s-sorry..."

I should be called Sasuke 'The Fucking Moron' Uchiha! I'm such an idiot!

She's about to sadly walk away because of idiocy and stupid nervousness!

"W-wait, Hin-Hyuga!"

Her head automatically snapped up, then she turned to me. Oh, Kami! She's so beautiful, you're torturing me!

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just out of my mind. Uhm... So... you'll also attend Konoha U, huh?" Right, Sasuke. You chose the freaking school when you knew she's attending it!

I sound like a stalker. Well, I'm not. I just... happen to keep a good eye on her.

Fuck. I'm hopeless.

"It's alright, Uchiha-san. Yes, I will officially enroll 3 weeks from now." She smiled which made my heart skip a beat. I'm not gay.

"Hn. So see you in 3 weeks."

"Huh?"

My brain searched for an excuse at my sudden blurt out. "I mean... Uh. I would probably enroll after 3 weeks also so... Yeah, see you, I guess." I said trying to keep my cool. Fuck, I'm a stupid, crazy, lovesick fool! She would probably be turned-off or get disgusted with me now. "Uh, Hina-"

"Yo, Teme!"

T_T'

I swear, if it weren't for Hinata, I would have probably killed Naru-dobe for all the world to see. If I were a coward, he's an imbecile! Can't he see that I only get this one chance of being alone with the girl of all my fantasies and here he is ruining it?! I fucking hate my "bestfriend."

"Naruto. What?" I said with my deadly voice.

Naruto stopped at Hinata's side and stared at me looking dumbfounded. I saw how Hinata looked at her side with wide eyes and stared at Naruto. Her cute blush slowly creeping in her lovely cheeks. I caught a glimpse of the look that she was giving at Naruto, that was the same look I was giving her all these years.

Wait...

SHE is BLUSHING because of NARUTO?!

Could she be?

...

...

...

"Oh, hey, Hina-chan!"

It seemed as though the world turned suddenly, Naruto smiled at Hinata. She smiled back with 'The blush' that I am wishing she would have when she's talking to me.

And did he just call her 'Hina-chan?!'

...

...

...

What.

The.

Hell.

Is she...

"See you later, Hina-chan! Yo, Sasuke-teme, we'll be at the condo!"

I tear my eyes away from Naruto and stared at Hinata. She's... still staring at Naru-dobe! That hyperactive, stupid, blonde, idiot!

What did he possess to catch my Hinata's attention?! He's just a loudmouth who probably has an Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder! Yeah, I'm a genius that's why I know that thing.

But, really?! Does she... like him?! NO! I kept Itachi away from her for a long tortured period of time, why does she have to see someone else?!

Heck, and it's Naruto, THE dobe!

"Uhm... I should go now, Uchiha-san."

I was not able to say anything. She just walked away leaving me speechless. This is all Naruto's fault! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

"Neji-nii, I saw him!"

"What? Who?"

"Y-You know... N-Naruto-kun..."

"Oh... Your first love, huh?"

"Ni-Nii-san!"

Neji Hyuga chuckled and patted her head. "We should go. Did you enjoy your tour?"

"Uhm... yeah." She smiled, killing my heart.

Neji smirked and let her get in the car.

She's in love with him. *glares*

Naru-dobe, you will face the consequence of making her fall in love with you. You will face the wrath of Sasuke 'Fucking' Uchiha.

* * *

I'm sorry, I know it's not much! ^_^

**[A/N: I love Naruto, I just have to say those things about him because Sasuke is... having a jealous-attack! XD]**


	3. A Whole New World

First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for appreciating this story!

This is my VERY FIRST SasuHina fanfic and first EVER story here in FF. :)

So... thanks a whole lot! i'm not sure if this is good, but... yeah.

thank you for following, reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. aw!

**I love you all~❤**

**~❤HimeHaeDen**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is NOT and NEVER will be mine. I'd love to, but Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns it! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Whole New World**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright in here?"

I chuckled at how Neji-nii worried about me. "Hai, I'll be okay, Neji-nii."

"I can accompany you to the gym if you want, Hinata. You know, there's a lot of perverts and stupid guys out there. I don't want them staring or trying to touch you."

And that's when I laughed so hard. Neji-nii could really be overprotective sometimes, that sometimes is happening right now. "Seriously, Neji-nii? There's a lot of girls in there whom those 'perverts' would probably prefer to ogle or stare at."

Neji-nii raised an eyebrow at me. "My dear cousin, you are a lot more beautiful than all of those girls. Those girls will all be jealous of your beauty and guys will drool over you, which I will gladly beat up if they tried harassing my favorite cousin. I don't trust a 99% of males here."

I smiled at Neji's display of concern and love towards me. "That's really sweet of you, Nii-san. But I want to do it by myself. I know you're just worried for me, I will immediately tell you if someone crossed the line. I will be fine, I want to make friends by myself."

"Fine. Just be careful and be yourself. I'll see you later?"

"Sure, thanks, Neji-nii."

He smiled at me and tapped my head before he waved and walks to his building.

Inhale, exhale. Okay, here I go! This is going to be fun, right? I hope I make a lot of friends this time.

...

...

...

I entered the gym and looked around to see if there's someone familiar. I tried to look harder and find for Shino-kun. He told me yesterday he was not sure if he will attend the Freshmen welcoming ceremony but said he will try and find me if he decided to attend.

"Hi!"

I snapped my head up to look at the girl who said 'Hi' to me.

WOW!

She's really pretty. I wonder if her blonde hair is real, which reminds me of Naruto-kun. I want to see him... He does remember me and my name.

I smiled as I remembered my encounter with him during the tour. Although he seems to be in a hurry when he saw Uchiha-san.

"Aw, you're so cute! Although it's kind of weird when you smiled without anyone in particular." The pretty blonde said.

"Uhm... I..."

"It's alright, I'm not a meanie. I'm Ino Yamanaka, I'm an International Travel and Tourism Management student. Well... It will start later after the ceremony." She giggles and held out her hand.

Wow... She is nice too. I shook her hand and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Yamanaka-san. I am Hinata Hyuga, I decided to take Medical Biology."

"Omygosh! You're going to be a Doctor!" She squeals and squeezes my hand happily.

"Uhm... well, I hope so." I smiled meekly.

"Oh, I like you! Can we be friends now?"

"Sure, I like you too."

"Oh, and please, call me 'Ino' not 'Yamanaka-san,' that's my father." She giggles and grabbed my hand to walk towards the chairs.

We sat beside each other in the middle row and looked at other freshmen.

"Hinata-chan, do you know that Oh-So-Hot guy over there?"

I looked at the side Ino was referring to. Omygosh! Is she talking about Naruto-kun?! "Uh... W-who?"

"The black-haired guy with the onyx eyes. He's so handsome, and he's looking at you!" Ino-chan giggles.

I looked and found Uchiha-san, but he suddenly looked away when our eyes met. Is Ino talking about Uchiha-san? "Uhm... Are you referring to Uchiha-san?"

"Oh em gee! Yes, he's The Sasuke Uchiha! He's so popular all over Konoha! I heard he studied at Ryonan High but he's still overpopular even in the south! This is my first time seeing him in person! Wow, look! The girls are all ogling him!"

Yeah, well. Uchiha-san is really popular. Maybe because of his good looks, he's really smart too. I remembered being his classmate in all 3 years in high school. I'm not super smart but I managed to be in Section 1.

"So, Hinata-chan, where did you studied at High School. I'm from Southern High."

"Uhm... I... I studied at-"

"GOOD MORNING, FRESHMEN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Thankfully, the emcee and the other freshmen drowned my voice. Ino seems to forgot her question to me since she's screaming like the other freshmen.

"Today, we officially welcome you to Konoha University, freshmen! You are all lucky to be accepted in this prestigious university. Rest assured that you will not regret choosing our university for your college. Let's hear it from our School President, our respected, Mr. Hiruzen Sarutobi!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'll see you at lunch, Hinata-chan!"

I smiled as Ino waved at me. She disappeared in the crowd so I decided to walk to my assigned room.

"Hey, cutie! What class are you?"

I looked up and saw a blonde guy. Although, he looks beautiful, but I am sure he's a guy.

He was smiling at me, his bangs covering most of his left face. He looks like a student in a higher level.

"Uhm... Hello?"

"So, you're a freshman, right?" I nodded shyly. "So what do you say I tour you around later after your class?"

"Uhm... Wha-"

"Excuse me."

We both looked at the guy who spoke.

O_O

"We're talking here, can't you just approach anyone else?"

"You're blocking the way to the room." I looked at my side, and figured out that I really am in the doorway.

"Tch." The blonde sneered at the guy and then looks at me. "See you later, Cutie!" He waved at me and walks away with a big grin.

I sighed and bowed apologetically at the guy. "I-I'm s-sorry, U-Uchiha-san..."

"Hn. You should go to your room."

"Uhm... T-this is my r-room, Uchiha-san."

"Oh. Okay. Later."

He looked at me and walked away. He must be going to his room too.

...Wait.

Didn't he interrupted the blonde guy earlier because he was about to enter the room?!

So... why is he going to another room?

Has Uchiha-san mistaken our room as his assigned room too?

Hmm...

Anyway, I shouldn't overthink about that.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!"

...

...

...

O_O

That voice...

My heart started beating faster, my palms getting sweaty, and I felt my face heating up.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Good luck in your first class! See you later! You'll be okay, believe me!" Naruto-kun cheerfully said and waved goodbye to me. He walked to the same direction where Uchiha-san went.

I can't believe it!

Naruto-kun talked to me! Not only that, he cheered me for my first class!

Kyaaaaaa~! I'll do my best for Naruto-kun!

I was not able to cheer him up too! Aw! But he said 'See you later' right?!

I feel pumped up now!

See you later, Naruto-kun!

I finally walked inside the room and scanned my classmates.

They all looked smart and serious.

I went to the nearest sit near the teacher's table.

"Hello!"

I looked beside me and saw a really pretty girl with a pink hair. Wow... I wonder if that's her real hair color. Be nice, Hinata.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiles and offered me her hand.

I shook her hand and sat beside her. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

"Oh, drop the honorific. Sakura is fine. So... You're taking Nursing too?"

"Oh, no. I'm taking Medical Biology."

"Oh... I thought same courses will be grouped. Wow, this really is college. Well, we're both taking medical course so maybe they are accepting students with different courses with same subjects, huh?"

"I think so. So this is what college is like..."

"Yeah, exciting, isn't it? This is a whole new experience! Let's be friends, Hinata-chan!"

"Uhm... Sure, Sakura-chan!" We smiled at each other and then the teacher came in.

...

...

...

...

...

The first day went by so easily with me making two pretty new friends.

I introduced Ino to Sakura at lunch so we're the 3 new friends.

"Hinata-chan!"

I stopped walking as my heartbeat went faster again.

I turned behind me and was greeted by the hyperactive blonde and his raven companion. I was sure Naruto-kun treated Uchiha-san as his best friend.

"H-Hi, Na-Naruto-kun... Hello, U-Uchiha-san..."

"Hn. Ho-"

"How was your first day, Hina-chan?! Is it fun? Did you make friends?!"

My head spinned at my nervousness. But I'm pretty sure I saw Uchiha-san gave Naruto-kun a death glare. What's his problem with Naruto-kun?

"I had a good day. Thank you for a-asking, Naruto-kun... H-How about y-you?"

"Aw! You're so cute, Hina-chan!"

O/O

Naruto pinched my left cheek and laughed. "I had a GREAT day! There are lots of girls who approached me, but it's alright! First days are always fun!"

There's a lot of girls who went to him? :( I might really lose Naruto-kun if I don't confess soon...

"Hn. Flirt all you want, I'm going, dobe." Uchiha-san glared at me and Naruto then walked away. Why is he so mean towards Naruto-kun? If it weren't for Naruto, he won't have any friends.

"The teme is having his 'Mean Mode!' Oh, well, I should go too, Hina-chan! See you tomorrow, okay?" Naruto waved good bye and ran to catch up to Uchiha-san.

*Sigh*

I hope I could confess to Naruto-kun.

"Hm. Seems like you are getting close to your crush?"

I was startled when Neji-nii spoke close to me. "Nii-san! Uh... I..."

"Don't worry, Naruto is okay. He's friendly and nice inside. His family is successful too, although I know he's having a hard time coping up with the loss of his parents. All in all, he's a good kid. He'll be good for you if ever." Neji-nii said without a hint of protectiveness.

"T-Thank you... B-But I think Naruto-kun o-only likes me as a f-friend."

"Hina, don't say anything that can bring yourself down. By the way, the Uchiha seems to have a crush on you. Have you noticed?"

"Nii-san! He probably thinks I'm troublesome."

"Fine, fine. I'm just teasing, seeing how you would react." He chuckled lightly and we walked to our apartment.

...

...

* * *

Phew~! How was it? Review, please, so I would know. :)

Aw! SasuHina is soooo cute! What's Sasuke's problem? Hahahaha!

I know it's not much, but thanks for appreciating! ^_^

**~❤HimeDen**


	4. First move

Hi! Thank you for the reviews!

hello, nice and beautiful readers! I apologize because I cannot reply to your reviews... :( aw. I want to, I am just having a hard time trying to reply. anyway... I love you all, and this update is for you all!

Enjoy? ^_^ saranghae~ daisuki~

**~❤HimeDEN**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE mine. Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns it!

* * *

**Chapter 4: First move**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Get out of my way."

I sent a deadly glare at one of the members of the gang, I don't remember and I don't intend to remember his name. Whoever the fuck he is. Tch.

"What's his problem?!" I glared at Naruto, the deadliest I can give and went to sit in the center couch.

"The boss seems to be having a bad day." Shikamaru guessed. I continued glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Any idea why the boss is trying to drill a hole on your face, Naruto?" Chouji asked while munching something I don't care about.

"Maybe he's tired of seeing my face which is more handsome than his!" I raised a brow at what Naru-dobe just said.

The guys laughed which made my mood worse.

"Shut up. I don't want to see anyone right now. Get out." I said in the most dangerous manner I could pull out.

Everybody except my 'friends' picked up their asses and went out of the hideout. Shikamaru sent me his last bored look and went out. Chouji followed him immediately with Shino.

Hm. Shino Aburame. He's Hinata's best male friend... Should I talk to him? Has he had an interaction with Hinata yet? Does Hinata even know her best friend belongs to my-

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! What's wrong with you?! You've been pissed off at me the whole day!"

~.- The loudmouth. Tch. "Really? I didn't noticed I was being 'mean' to you, dobe. I'm not being mean to you." I said, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh. I thought you're having a bad day and you are taking it out on me."

Naruto Uzumaki is a big DOBE. How stupid can he get, really? Tch.

Is this the guy of your dreams, Hinata-hime? Would you rather be with a dobe than be with me? What did you ever see in him? His blonde hair? His whiskers? His slightly tanned skin? His loudmouth?

Hell! Just tell me, I will do anything and everything you want just for you to like me!

Fuck. I sound stupid and desperate, am I?

Sasuke Uchiha never gets desperate.

Okay... Well, except when Hinata was about to be partnered with some stupid guy. I had to pull out some strings and get my teacher to partner her to me. That was desperate, but nothing more.

Okay... Maybe when Hinata fainted and I had to carry her to the infirmary but the nurse is out, I was desperate I had to beg the nurse to take her. Although she said it's nothing serious, I was ashamed of myself. But, hey! Anything's worth it for the love of Hinata!

End of desperation.

O-kaaaay. Maybe when... Nevermind. I don't want to go on with the list of my desperation, they're all about Hinata.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So how's the first week?"

I turned up at Itachi who was leaning at the door frame. I shrugged and sat down at the left most side of the dining table. "It's hell. The school's fine, the girls aren't." I answered.

"I'm not talking about the school, y'know. I was talking about the gang. You're about to become the Mafia boss in few more years, I want to know if this is what you want."

"Hn. I'm okay with it."

"Hm. Take care of Sharingan, I guess."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Then how about your love life?"

My brows knotted, I turned my full attention to Itachi. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"Oh, c'mon, Little Brother. Don't think I never noticed how you stare at Hinata-chan all the time for 10 years now."

Fuck. Now he's teasing. "Itachi."

"Well, the Hime is really pretty. She's gentle, nice and very intelligent too. I admit she got my attention ever since she was four."

I glared daggers at Itachi. "What?! You like her too?!"

"May the best man win, Little Brother."

"Fuck, Itachi! Seriously?!"

Itachi chuckled raising his arms, like he's surrendering in a fight. "Alright, alright. I was just teasing you. I know you'd be jealous, I just want you to admit you like her."

"What the hell, man!? That's not funny!"

Itachi laughed like there's no tomorrow. I felt like kicking his ass! "Do you really like her? Because I will ask you to back off, Itachi. I've never liked anyone like this before, I don't want you taking my girl away from me. You may have dad's approval, you can be the company's heir, you could be the king of the world, for all I care! Just not Hinata-hime."

Itachi walked towards me and flicked my forehead. "Relax, Sasuke. You really think I'll steal Hina-hime away from you? Don't worry, Bro, I got your back. I won't get Hinata for myself. She's yours. Unless she likes me rather than you, I'll really take her she's a gem."

I glared another round of daggers at Itachi while he just laughed madly. "Itachi!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

And there goes my greatest rival. A dobe. My life sucks sometimes.

Can't he just look at somebody else?! Does he even like my Hime?! Tch.

Sasuke, she's not yours. Not yet, anyway. Hn.

"H-Hi, Na-Naruto-kun. H-Hello, Uchiha-s-san."

How adorable can she be? Cute voice, pretty face. I swear I'll marry her.

Stop it, Sasuke. You're being obsessed, you're disgusting.

"Hey." I managed to say. Yeah, good job impressing your one true love, Sasuke.

"What course are you taking, Hinata-chan?!" Naru-dobe's loud mouth can never shut.

"I-I... I'm taking Medical B-Biology. H-How 'bout y-you?"

"I'd like to have Mechanical Engineering, but my dad asked me to take up International Business for the sake of our company."

"O-Oh... Uhm..." My pulse start pumping faster when she looked at me. Oh, Kami, she looks so beautiful! "H-How about you, U-Uchiha-san?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. I just wish he calls me 'Sasuke' instead of 'Uchiha-san' I felt really distant with that.

"We're taking the same course, Hina-chan!"

I turned to Naruto and gave him my most evil glare.

Really, dobe?! Answering for me?! The one of the few chances I could have as a conversation with her and he ruined it! Fuck my life.

"O-Oh... T-That's good. Uhm... I... I need to g-go, now. S-See you l-later, Naruto-kun, U-Uchiha-san."

Oh, yeah. I almost drool at her smile.

When I finally saw her enter her room, I secretly flashed a smirk and turned to Naruto. I punched his left shoulder and walked to the other wing where our Accounting 3 assigned room.

"Hey! What was that for? That hurts, teme!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Stupid dobe, got in trouble in just a month of stay in the university. Tch.

"I'll be okay here alone, Ino-chan."

I heard that very familiar voice which made me look for the beautiful source of it. I found her 3 tables away waving at the blonde, who seems to be a trouble, reminding me of Naruto.

This is my chance. I have to get her attention off of Naruto, and I'm getting it.

"Hyuga." I said stopping in front of her table.

Slowly, Hinata pushed her bangs from her eyes and turned up her beautiful head at me.

Kami, she's so pretty! Does she ever know she is this pretty?! I know it's bad, but I don't want anyone to notice how beautiful she is. Maybe if she becomes mine I will let the world know I had the most beautiful girlfriend. I really am obsessive.

"Uchiha-san? Uchiha-san?"

My train of thoughts popped and her sweet voice attacked my eardrums. "Hn?"

"Uhm... Are you a-alright? You s-seemed to be in a d-deep thought."

"I... Ehrm. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"That's good." She smiled, my heart started beating faster. What are you doing to me, Hime? *Sigh*

"So... uh... Mind if I sit here?"

"N-No, it's o-okay. I-Ino-chan left so I am alone h-here."

"You want me to accompany you?"

"Uhm... If you want to, but I-I'm not forcing you to s-stay. You can g-go if y-you don't w-want it h-here." Of course I want to stay with you, Hime!

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll stay with you."

"Oh..." Then she smiled. Wow. "Thank y-you, U-Uchiha-san."

"You know, I feel kind of old with 'Uchiha-san' plus I think you're having a hard time since it's too long. You may call me 'Sasuke' if you want."

"R-Really? T-Thank you, Uchi-"

I looked at her curiously.

"S-Sasuke-kun. T-Thanks."

O_O She. Called. Me. Sasuke.

My heart swelled up, my heart beats faster, my face heating up.

"That's... That sounds better."

"You m-may call me by name too instead of 'H-Hyuga', it refers more to my father."

I grinned. "Okay."

She smiled and we fell silent. She went back to reading her book, I sit still browsing my Accounting book but glancing at her once in a while. She looks really serene, and she looks prettier everytime I look at her.

"Hinata."

She shots her head up at me with her asking eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"W-What?"

"Want to have lunch? With me?"

"A-Are you s-serious? Y-You... are asking m-me? Me?"

I smirked at her. "Yes, you. So?"

"S-Sure, if t-that's really a-alright with y-you..." She flashed a shy smile, so I tried to smile back. And I got a shocked reaction from her.

Is it really shocking to see me smile?

I stood up and stared at her, waiting for her to stand up too. She immediately stood up, I let her walk ahead of me and then I caught up and walk side by side with her.

This is it.

I could start from here.

Hn. I'll take her heart away from you, dobe."

* * *

Uhm... Please tell me what you think. :) Sorry, I know the romance is taking too slow. Maybe soon? ^_^

**~❤HimeDEN**


	5. The Sharingan

Hello! WOW! I never thought I'd be able to come this far!

It's all thanks to you, readers! Kyaaaa~! I'm so touched! I'm about to cry... *insert tears here*

Seriously, **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO ARE READING AND WAITING FOR UPDATES OF THIS STORY! I love you all!** Don't worry about your reviews, I've read them! ^_^ And I'm really very happy! I'm truly sorry if I can't reply to every single review! Pm me, if you want? I can reply to that! ^_^

Oh, this chapter is dedicated to **umnia **for giving me and this story the first ever review! ^_^ thank you for supporting, 'til now I hope! ^_^

you can pm me if you want me to dedicate the next chapter to you! that's what we do in Wattpad. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE mine. If it is, NaruHinaSasu will be the love triangle! ^_^ ❤

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Sharingan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My eyes widened at what I am seeing right now. Are my eyes playing tricks on me?!

"Shino... kun?"

"Hina, I'm glad I've found you." Shino-kun smiled at me, and the next thing I know I was enveloped in a warm and friendly hug.

"I'm happy to see you too, Shino-kun!" I hugged him back. After a few minutes he finally let go of me.

He was still smiling at me, the smile he does not usually gives out to people. I really missed him and Kiba-kun! I am glad I saw him here, although I feel sad that Kiba-kun is not here with us right now.

"It's good that you've finally reunite with your friend, Hinata."

Shino and I both look at the guy who spoke. It was none other than Neji-nii.

"Hey, Neji." Shino-kun greeted my cousin, Neji-nii nodded as acknowledgement to my best friend.

"We should probably go, Hinata. You will be late for class. You can catch up with Aburame later."

I smiled at Neji-nii and turned to Shino. "Neji-nii is right. I guess I'll see you later, Shino-kun? I will be at he cafeteria at lunch."

"Okay. See you, Hina." Shino nodded at Neji-nii, and smiled at me one last time.

Neji-nii walked me to my room before he headed to his own. I'm so excited for lunch! I know Shino-kun and I has lots of catching up to do! ^_^

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tch. Does he really have to hug her?

_'Sasuke, he's her BEST friend. Of course he has the right to hug her.'_

Che. They're in a public place and anyone might see them.

_'Oh, shut it, Uchiha! You're just jealous that Aburame can hug her and you cannot!'_

Shut up.

Am I insane for talking to my mind? Tss.

"Yo, Teme! What are you still doing there?!"

I flinched at the sudden loud voice near my left ear. "Can you be any louder, dobe?" I said, my voice filled with annoyance.

"TEME! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!"

**-/-crack-/-**

FUCK YOU, NARU-TARD!

I glared my deadliest at him and walked to my room. I will kill you someday, Uzumaki Naruto.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Is it just me or does Hinata-chan gets hotter each day?"

I flinched for the second time this day. This time it was because The Dobe mentions the name of the ONLY girl I'll ever be interested in. Why does he even call her 'Hinata-chan'?! It's irritating!

_'Stop being a jealous boyfriend, Uchiha! She's not yours, remember!'_

Shut up, mind.

"She's smoking hot! Teme, do you think I got a chance on Hinata-chan if I ask her on a date?"

*snap!*

"Sasu-gay, you broke your phone! You should have just given me it!"

"You will die here and now." I whispered with a deadly poison.

"WHAT?! I didn't hear you! Speak louder, Teme!"

How dare you talk about making a move at MY girl?!

_'Seriously, Sasuke? YOUR girl?'_

...

...

...

I walked out of the gardens, leaving Naruto unconscious.

My best friend is my rival. I will never let him get the only girl I will ever pay attention to.

It is settled, then. Call me obsessed or anything, but I shall NEVER lose her to The Dobe.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun looked at me!"

"Shut up, bitch! I'm the one he wants!"

"Are you all blind?! Didn't you see I was the one he was staring at all the time?"

"You're all stupid! He likes me!"

^_^" *sweat drop* Wow...

Uchiha-san can still make girls react like that. He's so popular...

I wonder where Naruto-kun is. *Sigh*

"Girls! He's looking at me! Omygosh! I can die now!" Another fangirl squeals just a table away from me.

I looked at her and to the source of all those fangirl squeals.

O_O He can't be looking at me, right?

Oh, no! Am I becoming one of his fangirls too? Am I daydreaming that he's looking at me? Am I becoming like every girls do because of Sasuke Uchiha?! But... My eyes just met his...

Uchiha-san nodded... at ME?! Then he proceeded to walk towards my way... MY WAY! Maybe I'm just hallucinating, right? Sasuke Uchiha will NEVER approach Hinata Hyuga.

"He's coming this way!"

"Kyaa! He will surely ask for my name and number!"

"Omygosh! I can't believe he likes me at first sight!"

"Hinata."

And The Heartthrob stopped right in front of me. I can feel all dagger-looks towards me. Oh, no. Shino-kun, Neji-nii, where are you?!

"Hinata."

I shot my eyes up to him. "Ha-Hai?"

"May I sit beside you?"

.

.

.

...did he ask... WHAT?!

"Who the hell is she?!"

"Who does she think she is?"

"She's definitely NOT pretty!"

"Sasuke-kun can do better than her!"

"She's not good for The Prince!"

I felt my self-esteem go from low to empty.

I think I'm going to die of embarrassment.

But then I saw a look of annoyance at Sasuke. He looked around him and shoot daggers to whoever.

"Don't listen to them. We are friends... right?"

"H-Hai..." I blushed and bowed my head down. I don't know why I blushed like this, I only feel like this when Naruto-kun is around...

"Hn. If you want, I could go somewhere else. I'm sorry they have to say bad things about you because of me."

I looked up to Uchiha-san again... why does he sound so caring? But then his face remains expressionless.

I noticed he was about to walk away...

"W-Wait..." I don't know why but I called out to him.

He turned around and raised his left brow at me.

"It's okay... Uchiha-san..."

Now he has his brows knotted.

"Uhm... Sasuke...san."

I saw his smirk, and he walk towards me again.

We sat beside each other silently, but surprisingly it wasn't awkward. I felt somewhat safe with him. Although he's shooting deadly glares at every male who looks at our direction.

Hm... I wonder why Shino-kun and Neji-nii never got back. *Sigh*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So... do you like her?"

My left eyes twitched but I didn't let him see it.

I raised my left brow at him.

"What made you think that?"

"Because you ordered me to distract Neji Hyuga for you to sit with her at lunch."

"Hn."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Aren't you going to tell Naruto?"

I looked at him horrified. Fuck. I'm busted. "NO!"

"Relax, I won't tell. Just admit to me you like MY best friend."

"I do."

"What does the boss want with her? Even if I'm under your gang I won't let you play with my most precious friend, she's like a sister to me after all."

"I like her like she likes The Dobe, and I'm going to do everything in my power just to get her attention."

"Yo, Teme! Shino! Are we going to the meeting or not?!"

"Speaking of the devil."

Shino turned away from me and walked towards the dobe.

I stood up and walked to the meeting room of the hideout.

"2 months from now Sasuke will become The Boss of the gang. Itachi surrendered his title a month earlier to give way to his little brother. Sasuke Uchiha starting from now will be able to execute the powers of a Mafia Boss, except for declaring and engaging in wars, which he will attain in his 19th birthday which will be in 2 months. In two months we will evaluate Sasuke in order to see if he fits the role of The Boss. Sasuke will be having the inauguration at his 19th birthday proving that he is deserving of the title, The Boss of Sharingan. Ehem! I am going to repeat what you have known since the first time you joined this gang: Only the Uchihas will be named The Boss of The Sharingan but anyone who passed the standards may be a member of the gang. I, Madara Uchiha the founder of The Sharingan, together with the current Boss has the power to kick out or kill a member who goes out on our way. That was all, dismissed."

Itachi smirked at me when everyone dispersed.

"I will see how you will handle Sharingan, Little Brother. And I will watch how you take a step on Hinata-hime."

I raised a brow at Itachi.

O_O

As usual, he was too fast. He was able to come near me and flick my forehead.

"See you later, Ototou."

"Hn." I don't know why but I had a feeling he will watch me closely as I make my move on Hina-hime. I was aware he was watching us ever since we were kids but didn't say anything. Does he like Hina-hime too? Is he watching me only to let me see how he steals her from me? Itachi could really be unpredictable.

"Whew! Teme, never thought I'd ever call, you Boss, but it's fine, I guess!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"You know what, why didn't I just joined Akatsuki instead of Sharingan? I could have been treated well in there, Boss!" Naruto said with sarcasm in his last sentence.

"Because you were hypnotized by Itachi. Who would ever want you in here anyway?"

"Itachi! He's a very good brother!"

"He only wants you here because you're 'somewhat' strong."

"Teme! At least he likes me here and treats me well!"

"Whatever, dobe." *walks away*

"Hey! I still have to get revenge on what you did to me earlier at lunch! You, TEME!"

* * *

...

...

...

I love you, Itachi! always and forever! Itachi is the greatest anime character FOR ME. i don't know, i just love him SO MUCH! i love Neji too! ^_^

don't worry, I already love you now, Sasuke! you're going to help Naruto, right? yey! *O*

I will insert Itachi and Gaara because I like them too! ^_^

Thank you!

**~❤HimeDEN/HJH**


	6. Sasuke Uchiha GAY!

Hello! I don't know if anyone's waiting for this update... hahaha!

anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **YamiHinata **for reviewing! aw! yes, Sasuke is funny! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sasuke Uchiha... GAY?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hi, Hinata-chan!"

I froze after hearing that familiar voice.

I slowly turned to look behind me and saw...

"Na-Na-Naruto... k-kun!" I fet my cheeks burning.

"Ooh~ I think I should go, Hinata? Seems like your crush is here." Ino-chan said beside me, winked and walked off.

I told Ino-chan and Sakura-chan about my crush. It turns out they both has a crush at Sasuke-san, meaning they're _best friends-rivals._ They got a little excited because our crushes are best friends! Oh, and Ino and Sakura has a competition of who will Sasuke notice first.

Anyway... back to Naruto...

Omygosh! How do I look? Oh, nooo~! I might embarass myself in front of Naruto-kun..!

I peek at Naruto-kun's face and saw his blinding smile.

He's... he's... HE's smiling at ME!

"Hinata? Hinata?"

My imaginary bubble popped and I looked up at him, still blushing madly.

"Are you alright?"

He cares for me! "I-I-I-I'm a-alright, Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Oh, good! So.. uhm, I was wondering if we could, you know, hang out sometimes?"

"W-W-what?" Is he... asking me out? _'Breathe, Hinata, breathe!'_

"Well.. We've been friends since high school and we haven't hang out once. I was just wondering if we could, you know, eat somewhere together."

_'Omygooosh! Is this real? My crush is asking me out?! Kyaa~! At last! He noticed me! Hooray, Hinata! Great job!'_

"Y-" And before I could answer, we heard a ***Thud!*** which cut what I was supposed to say.

Naruto-kun and I both looked at the source of the said noise.

"Hey, are you okay?"

It was Shino-kun!

"I'm fine. Let's go."

And Sasuke-san, who is currently rubbing his reddish forehead.

What happened to him?

My eyes followed Sasuke-san when he walked passed Shino-kun.

"Hahaha! You're such a 'Teme', teme!" Naruto-kun yelled.

Sasuke-san looked behind and glared at Naruto-kun.

Oh, my! His eyes are so scary! T_T

"Hahaha! I wonder why he's pissed. He's been hanging out with Shino a lot these days. I wonder what's with them."

I curiously looked at Naruto. He's so cute while he's thinking so hard! Hihi~ I probably giggled loudly that made Naruto look at me again.

"Anyway, going back to our topic. What do you say, Hina-chan? Will you... uhm, maybe eat with me some time soon?"

I smiled because he didn't forget his purpose. "Of course, Naruto-kun! I would be happy to accompany you." Wow... I said that without a stutter?!

I blushed when his smile widen. What he did next made me blush more if possible, it felt like all the blood in my body was in my face! Okay, so that's over reacting, I know.

But...

Naruto-kun is holding MY hands!

His both hands gently shaking mine!

Kyaaaaaaa~!

"Great! I'll see you around to talk about our **date**, then? Ja ne, Hina-chan! Oh, and you didn't stutter, that's nice!" ^_^

O_O

Did he just... said... IT'S A DATE?!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Are you okay? You've been acting... weird."

"I'm fine. Can we go now?"

"Okay."

Sasuke-san and Shino-kun again?

I've been seeing them together a lot lately.

To think that Shino-kun and Sasuke-san NEVER had a one-on-one conversation ever since high school.

Are they hiding something? A secret, perhaps?

And whenever I see them or hear them, Shino-kun is always asking Sasuke-san if he's alright or something like that.

Why were they overly concerned for each other..?

Could it be that... oh, no!

I don't even want to think about it! Noooo!

Shino-kun will NEVER...

And Sasuke-san?

THE Sasuke Uchiha... GAY?! That can't be!

Wait...

Oh, no! So maybe that's why he never paid attention to his fangirls? He's really not interested on them!

He DOES NOT like GIRLS!

And maybe he tried talking to me because... uhm... maybe because he wants to have friend who is a girl. And seeing that I was not his fan, he could use me as his... guide maybe?

Oh, noooo! My brain is probably damaged!

Sasuke Uchiha COULD NOT be gay!

He's... handsome.

*blushes*

Okay... I admit he's really handsome in a... dark and mysterious way. Unlike Naruto-kun who is handsome in a bright and cute way! ^_^

But back to the topic!

I shall continue to observe them. Then I will ask Shino-kun!

I'm his best friend, right? He will tell me! Right, of course he will!

I smiled unconsciously.

But then I gulped nervously when I spotted Sasuke-san.

He was looking at me!

Oh, no! Did he see me spying at them earlier?

Why is he looking at me like... What was that look anyway?

*Sigh*

He really scare the hell out of me...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Okay, this is it.

Breath in, breathe out. I have to ask him!

I'm done spying them! I gotta ask Shino-kun about his mysterious closeness with Sasuke-san!

I can do this! I'm his best friend!

"Sh-Shino-kun..."

Oh, I faltered! I didn't even call loudly! *Sigh*

"I'll be leaving then. Call me if you **need **anything."

"Hn. Later."

I hid behind one of the large trees in the university's parking lot as I watch Sasuke-san watch Shino-kun drove away.

I missed my chance!

...

WAIT!

M-Maybe...

Maybe I can...

talk to Sasuke-san... right?

Should I?

But I'm scared...

What if he glares at me? And then I will die!?

But... but...

I care for my best friend! And... friend?

"Hinata." I froze when I heard that voice.

"You've been following us a lot."

"H-Huh? W-Wha- I- I- N-"

"Your stuttering says so."

I gulped. And gulped again. Maybe he will kill me with his glare!

"Tell me why."

"..."

"Why were you following us?"

"I... uh... I... You... uh..."

"*Sigh* I won't be mad."

I shot my eyes up at him. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

"Uhm... o-okay... uh... I was wondering... uh..."

Sasuke-san looks impatient. Oh, no! I played with my fingers and bowed my head down to avoid eye contact with him.

"A-Are you... G... G... G-G-G-Gay...?"

I tried to look up at Sasuke-san... oh, no! Will he strangle me to death because I found out?! Nooooo! Why is he... His eyes are stuck?! They're too large! O_O

"Uh-Uh... I... Ano... I s-see y-you together w-with Shino-kun all the t-time. Y-You s-seem to c-care a-about each other t-too much... A-a-are you to-to-to-together?"

"Wh- WHAT?"

...

There seemed to be a breeze of silence. Is he okay? He's like... frozen!

"Sa-Sasuke-san?"

I tried to tap his right shoulder softly.

He snapped out of his... shock. He look down at me and stared.

I'm sure he's trying to use his laser eyes on me.

"I... like someone."

I stared at him for a few seconds. He likes... "Oh... It's... It's a-alright. I w-won't tell."

"What? I... I mean... I like someone, a girl."

My eyes widened at him. "Oh..! I-I-I... I'm s-sorry!" I bowed at him continuously.

Oh, no! Now he's going to kill me without mercy for accusing him of being gay! Kami, please save me!

I was startled when a hand suddenly stopped me from bowing. Sasuke-san put both of his hands at my shoulders to stop me.

"Hn. It's fine. Just keep this a secret."

"Oh... Uh... I... Arigatou, Sa-Sasuke-san!"

"Okay... I'm not... gay."

"O-O-Okay! I-I'm sorry f-for m-misunderstanding y-you and Shino-kun..."

This is really embarrassing. How come I even thought of that anyway?! I'm such a disgrace! Neji-nii didn't teach me to misjudge people. Huh...

I failed Neji-nii and our clan... T_T

"Don't... Don't be depressed over that. You look nicer when smiling."

I shot my head up towards him. And I smiled at him.

Who knew Sasuke Uchiha could be nice?!

"Ha-Hai! Arigatou, S-Sasuke-san! I'm really s-sorry."

"It's okay. We should go. Do you... want me to drop you home?"

Oh, right! Tomorrow is Saturday! "N-no, thanks. Neji-nii surely is waiting for me. We-We're going home to-together."

"Hn. Ja."

Then he walked pass me.

So... Sasuke-san and I are... alright? He's not mad at me.

"Hina!"

I look to where Sasuke-san went off and saw him still walking. Neji-nii was calling for me.

Neji-nii seemed to regard Sasuke-san.

I walked towards him still watching Sasuke walking to, probably his car.

"So... What's with you and the Uchiha? Did he ask you out or something?"

"W-What? N-no! Ne-Neji-nii, you're m-mistaken!"

Neji-nii chuckled and tapped my right shoulder. "You're stuttering, it means you two talked about something sensitive."

Oh, Neji knows me too well.

"Shall I have the pleasure of killing him?"

"Nii-san!"

Then he chuckled once again. "Relax, I won't kill your 'boyfriend'. I'll just teach him a lesson."

Heat rises in my cheeks at what Neji said. "Neji-nii! T-That's not f-funny! And... and... He's not my b-b-boyfriend! He likes someone e-else.."

"Oh, jealous, are you?"

"N-No... Na-Naruto-kun a-ask me out... kind of."

I looked up at Neji-nii and saw him smiling down at me. I really lack the height. I only reached his chin.

He ruffled the top of my hair and chuckled a bit.

"Good job, Hinata-_sama. _You made Naruto notice you." Then he smiled at me genuinely. "Just tell me if he hurts you so I could use him as my sparring dummy."

"Nii-san! Na-Naruto-kun won't hurt me.."

"Fine. Hm. Let's go home." I smiled at Neji-nii and walked beside him.

Neji could be really overprotective of me.

The thought of Neji-nii mistaking Sasuke Uchiha as my boyfriend distracted me.

Why would Neji-nii think of that? Sasuke Uchiha does not and WILL NEVER like me.

He's a heart throb; a popular, rich, handsome and smart guy. A guy like him.. will never be interested in me.

And besides... I only love Naruto-kun...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"How's your week, Hinata?" Father asked as me, Hanabi-chan and Neji-nii sat at his meditation room.

"It's great, father. W-We had a lot of t-things to do. Nothing that I can't handle."

"Good." He nodded at me, then turned to Neji. "And you, nephew?"

"Fine, uncle. The principal offered me an acceleration. I didn't know there's still acceleration during College."

"Hm. You must have more knowledge than the year you are in. Will you accept?"

Wow... He really is a genius. Neji looked at me first and turned to answer father. "Accepting it means that I will graduate at the end of the semester. I would like to stay, there are a lot more that I should learn. Besides... I have to watch over Hinata-sama. It seems that I need to fend off TOO many males. So my answer is no."

My cheeks heat up at what Neji-nii said. I looked at father who nodded appreciatively. "Do good in chasing them off, nephew."

O_O Even father is agreeing with him? What?

Hanabi startled me when she suddenly giggled.

I felt Hanabi nudged me, so I looked at her. "Nee-chan, seems like you have many suitors." She whispered.

"Hana-chan.. T-That's not-"

"It's okay, Hinata-nee! You are really pretty! I want to be like you!" She giggled which made me look at her with embarrassment. She earned father's curious gaze, and Neji's slight chuckle.

*Sigh*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So.. Did Uchiha really ask you out or what?"

I was startled at Neji's sudden question.

I was meditating alone in my room when my cousin suddenly interrupted me.

"Ne-Neji-nii.."

"Just answer my question. I always notice him sending a gaze towards you."

"N-No.. Maybe because he l-likes one of my f-friends?"

"Suit yourself, Hinata-_sama__._" He walks put of my room with a light chuckle.

"Neji-nii!" I protested and heard him chuckled a bit more.

No... He likes someone else.

So...

Sasuke Uchiha... **NOT Gay**.

* * *

...

Uhm... that's it! I'm sorry... I know it's LAME, not good enough.

But thank you for reading, appreciating and reviewing! ^_^

SasuHina and other possible couple moments in the future! :)

THANK YOU, I love you all! :*

**~❤HimeDEN**


	7. Ino vs Sakura, Sasuke's confession!

I was inspired by the first reviewer of Chapter 6, **Hihihina (Guest). **Hello, thank you so much! I lightened up because of your review! I LOVE YOUUU~ haha! XD This chapter is dedicated to you! ^_^

Finally! Sasuke will man up and confess! Kyaaaa~!

Oh, and... I apologize if I misspelled Hinata Hyuuga's name to Hinata HYUGA. I saw a lot of fanfic here with a spelling of HYUUGA. So I'm going to follow the right spelling. I'm sorry, I thought HYUGA is fine. ^_^v

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ino vs. Sakura, Sasuke's confession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My eyes look alternately at Ino-chan and Sakura-chan. They've been arguing even before I arrived. They texted me to come here in the cafeteria since there's still an hour before the classes starts. And I ended up watching them argue over... Sasuke-san.

"Uhm... Ano... I-"

"Hah! You're such a pig, Ino! Sasuke will never spare you a look!"

"Oh, yeah? Then how about your HUUUUUGE forehead?! I bet he'll be scared at you with that BIG gap in there!" Ino-chan poked Sakura-chan's forehead.

"Hey! Don't touch my beautiful forehead! You're just jealous that he looked at me earlier!"

"Excuse me, billboard! HE looked at ME!"

O-kaaaaaaay...

*Sweat-drop*

They really are fighting over who Sasuke-san looked at. Hm..

"Yo, Hina-chan! Who do you think is more beautiful between me and Sakura here?"

I looked at Ino, then Sakura. "Well, Hinata?" Sakura-chan asked.

*Gulp*

"Uh... I... B-But... Y-You're both... p-pretty."

"No, Hina-chan! You have to choose one!" Sakura demanded.

"There should be someone more beautiful among us!" Ino remarked.

*Sweat-drop again*

"Hah, forget it! Hinata is too nice to compare who's more beautiful!"

"Fine. To call it quits, I think we should declare Hinata-chan as prettiest among us." Sakura-chan decided, Ino-chan nodded in agreement.

"W-What? B-B-But... You b-both are f-far p-prettier t-than m-me!"

"Aw! Isn't she cute?!" Ino squealed and pinched my left cheek.

"She's adorable!" Sakura argued.

"No! She's cute!" Ino insist.

"Nah-uh! Hina-chan is ADORABLE! You don't know how to identify someone's characteristic!"

"Billboard, she IS cute! That's final!"

"No matter what you say, she's adorable!"

Uh... Why were they fighting over me now?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hn. Stupid girls.

Why bother fighting over who I looked at? Tch.

I just checked out if Hinata's with them and they ended up assuming that I'm looking at one of them. Both stupid.

And they're both TOO loud. Arguing who's prettier and all? Girls are SO annoying.

Well, except for Hinata Hyuuga.

The blonde and the pink-headed agreed in the right thing anyway. Yeah, Hinata is the prettiest among them, that's right.

But they dare argue whether Hinata is cute or adorable.

She's both, idiots! Tch. Anyway cute and adorable comes with each other. It means when you are cute, you are adorable. Hinata is both. Period.

"You really do LIKE Hinata, huh? Hinata never believed me when I told her that during our graduation."

I look beside me and found Aburame.

Tch. I want to shoo him away simply because Hinata has mistaken US as a COUPLE! Do I even look like I'm interested in guys?!

Hn. What's important is I cleared it with Hinata that I LIKE a GIRL. The only mistake I did was not telling her that she's the girl I'm talking about.

...

I froze when I noticed that Hinata was looking at me...

Wait.

She waved.

Okaaaay. So she's not looking at me but the guy beside me. Tch.

Aburame smiled at Hinata which she reciprocated with her own. Kami, she's truly beautiful!

I glared at Aburame for having Hinata smile at him.

"Hinata-chaaaaan~~"

My eardrums felt like they're going to explode because of that voice. That must be...

"Naruto. Hm. Seems like he's trying to win Hinata. You better hurry up, Boss."

I glared at Aburame then turn to give Naruto the deadliest stare. He's clearly flirting with Hinata since last week.

He dares ask _My _girl out on a date!

_'She's not YOURS, Sasu-gay.'_

Stupid mind. I'll make her mine... SOON.

_'Yeah, right. Not before Naruto anyway. You're not making progress! Stop being a Teme and ask her out!'_

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"So see you on Saturday, Hina-**hime**!" Naruto waved at Hinata before walking towards me and Aburame.

He dares mock me!? How dare he call Hinata 'hime'? Who gave him the right to call her that?!

I glared at Naruto like I was trying to bore a hole in his head or something.

Naruto in turn looked at me in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

I turned my back at him and walks away plotting his death in my mind.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I will approach Sasuke, pig! And there's nothing you can do that can stop me!"

"Not if I get to him first, forehead!"

"You cheater! You will see! Sasuke-kun will choose me!"

"Dream on, forehead! I'm prettier than you!"

I spotted Hinata in her locker and hid behind her.

My ears can hear those loud and annoying voices but I cannot see the dumb blonde and the idiot pink-headed anywhere. I guess they're a hundred meters away. I have to get out of here with Hinata before those stupid girls see me!

"Hinata."

"Sa-Sasuke-san!"

My eyes widen when Hinata's forehead hit her locker door in panick.

She didn't really notice I was behind her all this time?

"Shoot, Hinata! Are you alright?"

Here's my chance! I might be out of character in front of Hinata, but I don't care! As long as I get to be be near her!

I touched her perfect forehead. She winced so I retrieved my hand. Her forehead started to redden.

"I-I-I'm fine... I'm s-sorry, y-you just s-startled me."

"I should be the one to say sorry. C'mon, I'll bring you to the clinic."

She nodded slowly so I held her perfect right arm and guided her to the way to the clinic.

"Hinata-chan-"

Naruto approached us and stopped when he saw me.

"What happened, Teme?! What did you do to Hina-hime?!"

"Shut up. It's an accident."

It means, 'Go away, dobe.'

"Are you alright, Hina-hime?" My eyebrows knotted when he repeated **that**.

"I-I'm fine, Na-Naruto-kun.." She blushed which made me glare more at Naruto.

"You're too loud."

"Hah! I will accompany you! You're going to the clinic, right?"

"We don't need you."

Go away, dumb ass.

Fuck! Isn't he going to get lost?! Tss.

_'It's because you're not telling him to.'_

"Naruto, you have to come with me."

It's Aburame. Good. Take him away.

"But-"

"Let's go."

Aburame dragged Naru-dobe until they're out of our sight.

"Uhm... Is Na-Naruto-kun g-going to be a-alright?" She cared for him! Damn that dobe! -,-

"Hn." I just nodded and proceeded to bring her to the clinic.

"I will reach him first!"

"No, I will, pig!"

I felt goosebumps because of those voices.

"We should go." I said and tried to walk faster while gently holding Hinata's perfect arm.

She is perfect. Kami, why does she have to be perfect?

It just means I will have lots of rivals. One of them being the dobe. Never mind. I will erase him and the future rivals.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You're going to be fine now, Hyuuga-san. It's good that you came immediately. We prevent it from developing into a lump." The nurse said.

"T-Thanks. Uh... I... You can call m-me Hinata instead."

She smiled at Hinata then at me which I identified as a flirty one.

"You're very lucky to have a handsome and caring boyfriend!" She squeals. Yes, encourage her, stupid nurse!

_'You're being mean, Sasuke.'_

I don't care as long as she doesn't try and flirt with me again.

"Wha- N-No! Y-You're mi-mistaken! Sa-Sasuke-san and I are not- He l-likes someone e-else a-already!" Hinata struggled, the nurse smirk.

Yeah, that someone else happened to be you.

"But he looks like he cares for you! I think you'll be a cute couple!"

Of course, we will. We're perfect together.

_'Eew, Sasuke. When did you start using those kind of words?'_

I don't care as long as Hinata will be mine. Just shut up, brain.

"N-No... I-I like someone e-else, a-and so is S-Sasuke-san."

She's so adorable!

WAIT!

She said she likes someone else! Tch!

Prepare for your long tortured life, dobe. I will kill you painfully slow.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm not courting her. I like someone already." I suddenly said in irritation.

Hinata bowed her head down.

Oh, shit! I said it in a rude tone. She might think that I was humiliating her. You're so stupid, Sasuke!

_'You're not just stupid! You're an ass, you're an idiot, you're a bastard, you're a hopeless scumbag!'_

Will you just fucking shut up, brain?!

"Uhm... I... I think I sh-should go n-now. T-Thank y-you for your h-help, Nurse Lily-san."

"Oh, no problem, Hinata-san." The nurse smiled at Hinata again. And then to me, knowingly. Great, she found out.

Hinata bowed at the nurse and stood up.

I was about to follow her outside when the nurse suddenly speak.

"You should tell her how you feel."

I frowned. She really knows.

"Hinata-chan is a very pretty girl, and she's adorable too with that stutter. So I'm sure she's going to attract a lot of boys who will try and steal her heart. She said she likes someone else but I think she likes you too, but just a tiny bit."

"What?" She thinks Hinata likes me...? A bit?

"Just go get her, and make it fast. You're not the type of guy who will announce to the world that she's yours, but you seemed to be the obsessive type."

"I'm not obsessive."

_'Yeah, right. Tell it to the dobe.'_

"But I do like her, satisfied?"

The nurse smiled. "I wonder why she hasn't figure out. Oh, well... Girls like it more when guys expresses their feelings in words. I really think you'll be a cute couple." The nurse giggled, my left brow raised.

This nurse is annoying, nonetheless she supports me and Hinata's pairing so I will spare her the cold shoulder.

"I'll be expecting for your good news one of these days!"

"Aa."

I nodded and walks out of the clinic. Hinata's back is on the wall.

"Hey." I'm glad she waited for me.

"H-Hi."

"You waited for me." I stated the obvious.

"W-Well... It w-would be r-rude if I just g-go w-without y-you. You b-bothered to c-come with m-me."

"Hn. Not a bother at all."

That's right, a little more and you can confess! Way to go, Sasuke!

"Let's go?" Hinata nodded so we started walking.

I look at her every once in a while to check her facial expression.

Her head is bowed down. Must be because of the dirty looks those stupid girls are giving her. So I looked at every fan girls and gave them my deadly glare.

Back off, bitches. I'm already hers.

Okaaaay... Maybe not legally.

But mentally, I'm ONLY hers.

_'Eew, Sasuke! Your words are so gayish!'_

Shut up. I'm in love.

_'Ooh~ You really admit you're in love with her, huh?'_

Tss. Get lost along with the dobe.

"Hinata."

I stopped walking which made Hinata stop too and turn to me.

"Y-Yes, Sa-Sasuke-san?"

"Drop the 'san'. Sasuke is alright."

"Uhm... O-Okay..."

"Hn."

Breathe, Sasuke.

"I like a girl with long dark hair. Cute face. White skin. Weird sometimes but appears to be adorable. Pretty large eyes. Short in height. Quiet. Smart. Innocent. And graceful."

"O-oh... Uh... W-Why-"

"She's probably imperfect in her own perspective but she's PERFECT to ME."

"She's... uhm... lucky." Hinata looked up to me and smiled.

Oh, fuck. That angelic smile. Is she trying to kill me?

"Goodluck with her, S-Sasuke."

Then she walked away.

She didn't... get it?

_**Girls like it more when guys expresses their feelings in words.**_

_'Baka! You have to tell her that "YOU LIKE HER!" Not just those descriptions! It's like you're asking her to find THAT girl!'_

But... I just confessed.

_'That's not a confession!'_

* * *

I'm not really sure if this is enough! But I will try harder dor the next chapter! Watch out for the new boys! ^_^

**~❤HimeDEN**


	8. Naruto and Hinata's date, finally!

Hi! Sorry for the very late update! Anyway... I don't know if someone's waiting but please do tell me if something's wrong with my story. THANK YOU~! ^_^

**~❤HimeDEN**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Naruto and Hinata's date, finally!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Breathe in, breathe out.

*Sigh*

Kyaaaaaaa~! Today is the day of my date with Naruto-kun!

My first love, my crush, my inspiration, my... future boyfriend, I hope.

Hihihi~

"What are you giggling about, Hinata-sama?" I turned to look at Neji-nii who suddenly entered my room.

I raised my right eyebrow at him for teasing me again. "Mou, Neji-nii... Why do you keep on teasing me?"

I pouted which earned me a smirk from my elder cousin.

Then Neji-nii's booming but very rare laugh echoed in my room. I smiled at the sight of his laugh. Neji-nii only laughs like that in front of me because he's very open and comfortable with me among all Hyuugas. I feel really happy and honored to be the only witness of Neji-nii's funny, cute and adorable expressions. He says he doesn't trust people enough for him to open up like he do to me. I'm really lucky, although he does tend to become VERY protective of me.

"We should go to school now, Hinata."

"Oh, yes." I stood up from my bed and followed Neji-nii out my room.

He waited for me by the door. When I got out, he locked our room and we walked together towards the university building.

"Hinata, today is your date with Naruto, right?"

I looked at Neji-nii and my cheeks were probably red by now. I just nodded and looked down.

"Don't be nervous. Everything's going to be alright, just be yourself."

"O-Okay. Thanks, nii-san." I smiled and we walked towards our separate rooms. Neji-nii went to his room first, I told him he didn't need to accompany me to my room.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

O_O

My heart starts beating faster.

My palms starts getting sweaty.

My brain starts thinking of random things.

I froze when Naruto-kun entered my view. He is smiling in front of me. "Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Good morning, Hina-chan! Are you ready for our date later?!" My cheeks flushed but I smiled at Naruto-kun's display of excitement.

"H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun." My eyes roamed and it spotted Naruto-kun's best friend. He's beside Naruto-kun, and he's just looking at me boredly.

I don't know why but I became nervous and my heart started beating faster than how it did earlier. What's wrong with me? It thumped faster when I looked at Sasuke-san! Why?! Maybe... he's going to ruin our date?

Nah! Sasuke-san can't be that bad... right?

"I really am excited for our date, Hinata-chan!" My eyes shifted to Naruto-kun, and saw his bright smile.

I smiled in return. "I'm looking forward t-to it too, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Great! Then, I'll see you later, Hina-hime!"

My heart skipped a beat... he called me 'Hime' again!

Does Naruto-kun really like me?! Kyaaaaa~!

"Hn. Don't space out, Hyuuga."

My head snapped towards the guy who spoke. Sasuke-san.

Why did he call me 'Hyuuga'? He said we are friends and he calls me 'Hinata!'

WAIT.

Why do I care so much? *Sigh*

Maybe Sasuke-san doesn't like me for his best friend.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I saw Hinata's face turned sad once I walked away. I caught a glimpse of her sad, but still very pretty, face.

Did I cause that sad look?

Stupid, Sasuke! -,-

Easily gets jealous!

But they're having a date later after class! I have every reasons to be jealous! I acted on impulse which caused her to get disappointed by what I said.

Tch. Stupid, stupid, Sasuke!

But Naru-dobe is more stupid! How dare him ask **MY** Hinata on a date?! Tsk!

He doesn't even notice her before but now he's acting like he's been in love with her since 5 years old! Tsss. He's dead!

...

...

...

We had an early dismissal of classes today that's why we headed at the cafeteria just to sit down.

"Hinata-chan! Do you have something cute to wear for your date with YOUR Naruto, huh? Huh?" The blonde asked annoyingly.

My eyebrows furrowed and a scowl escaped my mouth. Tch! Those stupid girls!

"You have to make Naruto kiss you! Hihi~ Oooh~ I totally see your future! You'll make a REALLY cute COUPLE!" The stupid pink-head squealed.

*Snap!*

"Boss, you broke your chopstick." Shino said beside me. I looked at him as if I don't care about anything anymore.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked, masking my anger.

"I think he's at the hideout. Said something about impressing Hinata for their date. How troublesome." Shikamaru answered with a lazy tone.

My eyes darted, and started glaring daggers at anyone my eyes landed on.

*Snap*

"Boss, you broke your chopstick in 4 halves now." Shino said, but I don't care.

I stood and spoke before walking. "I'll take a walk."

I didn't for the two's replies. I just walked out of the cafeteria and paced faster towards the car in the parking lot. Gotta make sure to ruin the dobe's look.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I immediately went inside the hideout and found Naruto pacing all over.

Tch.

"Oh, hey, Boss Teme!"

"Hn." _'I wanna kill you right now.'_

"Will you check my clothes? Do you think it's alright? Is it not overdone? Is it too casual? Is it even appropriate for a date?!"

Hn? What's with the panic? Does he like Hinata so much he's too anxious if she's going to like him with his outfit?!

"Shut up, dobe. You should just wear a casual shirt and walking shorts."

_'Heh! Right, wear walking shorts, too informal.'_

"Are you sure?" The dobe lifts his left brow in suspicion.

"Hn. You want to impress her or what?" _'She's going to dislike you, I swear.'_

"Okay! I believe you! I just like Hina-hime so much, I don't want to disappoint her.

... I stared at Naruto like he's grown another head.

**What.**

**The.**

**Flying.**

**FUCK?!**

Did he just say...

He likes **MY** Hinata?!

Is he serious?! Does he even know what he's saying?!

How about me?! I've liked her for the longest time!

I can't just surrender my feelings for her!

It's me who watched Hinata since 5 years old!

It's me who noticed her first!

It's me who loves her!

It's me who saw her first! Not you, dobe!

'You can't just let anyone take away the girl of your dreams, Sasuke. Even your best friend. You've waited long enough in the side lines.'

"Don't make Hinata wait, dobe. Just get dressed already."

"Fine, fine!"

Naruto went to his room and changed his clothes.

He went out with an almost sleeve less shirt and a white walking shorts.

Hn.

Seriously?! He didn't have a clue how to handle a date with Hinata!

"I'll be going now, Teme! I still have to pick Hinata up from her apartment! Thanks for the help!"

Hn. I can feel my evil smirk surfacing.

Let's check him out, genius Sasuke.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I walked to the apartment building trying to hide myself as much as possible.

"Oh, my! Sasuke-kun! Are you here for me?!"

I turned just to find out the blonde looking at me with... was that a heart in her eyes?!

"Stupid Ino! He's not here for you! I'm sure Sasuke-kun is trying to find me to ask me out on a date!" The pink-head barged in. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! You don't need to find me because I'm here! We found each other!" She made this irritating and trying-hard cute expression.

I think I'm going to puke.

"Dream on, forehead! Sasuke-kun and I are good for each other!"

"Well, PIG, we are PERFECT together!"

"Sasuke-kun definitely prefers me more than you!"

"Me and Sasuke-kun are destined for each other!"

I just scowled at the bickering and quietly escaped. They're too stupidly occupied by their annoying fight to notice me walk away.

"U-Uhm... Na-Naruto-kun, t-thank you. Y-You don't h-have to." Kami! She's wearing a simple white tank top and skinny jeans but she looks painfully beautiful! Kami, why does she have to be this gorgeous?!

"No problem, Hime! A pretty girl like you deserves the most beautiful flower!" I saw Hinata smiled at Naruto and looked at the sunflower she was holding.

There was this sudden flame in my chest and it feels like it's burning me inside. My heart feels like it's being ripped out of my chest.

What is this burning and painful feeling?!

Is this really jealousy!? It hurts, it's like sucking the life out of me!

"Let's go, Hinata?"

"Uhm... Okay, N-Naruto-kun."

I noticed Hinata gave the head-to-toe look at Naruto.

*Evil smirk* She noticed.

Maybe she will think that Naruto didn't really like this date with her because he didn't prepared enough!

*Devil's laugh*

I quickly followed them being careful not to be spotted.

They just walked from the dorms to the gates of the university.

Really, Naruto? You're going to make her walk throughout the date?!

The two kept on walking. I maintained a safe distance which means I cannot hear if they're talking or something.

But I saw Hinata laughing at whatever the dobe is saying. Tss. I will admit that I cannot beat him with the blabbering.

What? ~,-

I'm a silent person. I'm not like the dobe who will just talk about random stuff at any people who either cares or not care to listen.

I saw the two entered a decent restaurant. Hinata seems to be giggling over something the dobe did.

My jaw and fists both clenched when I had the glimpse of Naruto taking Hinata's hand and guiding her inside the restaurant.

Fvck. The dobe could really be a gentleman.

But...

Do I really want to continue following them? Tsk!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto-kun is a gentleman. He guided me inside the restaurant. He is also funny and a good company. He has lots of stories. He encouraged me to tell him my stories too, but I don't have any that he can enjoy like how I have had in his.

We sat near the entrace beside the glass wall. I was giggling at his stories when I saw a glimpse of jet black hair with spike at the back.

Was that Sasuke-san?

But... why would he be here?

Oh! Of course, he could be anywhere! What am I thinking?! He's not THAT bad to ruin our date just because he doesn't like me for his best friend. And we are friends, right? Why am I even thinking about him? Hm...

After eating dinner, we went out and strolled. We didn't really need to go anywhere. Just being with Naruto-kun and hearing him tell his stories... makes me smile.

"So Shikamaru ended up not in the top 3! He's really smart, just a lazy-ass! Hahahaha!" I giggled again.

He told me stories about all of his friends. I didn't know Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto-kun are childhood friends, and they really are naughty when we were kids.

"You know, Hina... I have noticed you before."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. He... did? "What?"

He smiled. "You were really cute since we were kids, Hina-chan. Sasuke-teme noticed you first, though. I saw him watching you eat, fix the elementary's garden and play with other kids. He even watched you go home. That's when I really noticed you. I got curious why teme watches you a lot. I think he really wants to be your friend since then."

"Oh... Uhm... He's nice, when he wants to be. He's just... ano... uhm... m-mean when people a-annoys him." Maybe he wants to be friends with me because I'm a silent type too.

"Well... yeah! I bet I'm the one who annoys him most! Hahahaha!"

"N-No, I-I... I think he likes you since h-he tolerates y-you."

"Hah! I'm the loyal best friend! Hehe!"

"Yes, y-you are r-really nice, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at me with confusion evident in his face, but it was suddenly replaced with a smile. "Thanks, Hina-hime! You are the first one to say I am nice. Usually, people think of me as annoying, loud, trouble maker, just-another-hyperactive boy and other stuffs. You're really cool and nice, Hina-hime!"

"Uhm... T-Thanks. And y-you're the first one to call me 'cool.'"

Naruto shyly scratched the back of his head and smiled at me sheepishly. He's really cute! I smiled at him with a tint of blush in my cheeks.

There was a comfortable silence then the wind suddenly blew which made me shiver a little.

"Oh, you must be cold! I don't have jacket with me so I better get you home fast. Uhm... You can hold on to my arm to lessen the coldness." He offered his right arm at me. I nodded and hold onto his arm like I was hugging it to lessen the coldness.

It really helped! Naruto-kun is really warm.

Good thing we're close to the university. We walked through the university and ended up in the dorms again. Naruto walked me to my and Neji's apartment.

"T-Thank you for this d-day, N-Naruto-kun. I r-really enjoyed your company." I flashed him the best smile I can pull off.

"I'm glad you had fun, Hina-chan! I thought I messed up!" Naruto worriedly scratched the back of his head again. That made me giggle.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. Y-You are a g-good company."

"Thanks, Hina-chan! I really enjoyed being with you too! I hope there would be a next time?"

My cheeks felt like they're overheating! Omygosh! Naruto-kun hopes there's a next date?!

"I should go now. Thanks again, Hina-chan. Good night."

"U-Uhm... Thank you, Naruto-kun. Bye."

Naruto smiled and started walking away. But then he stopped some meters and turn back to me. "Hina-chan! See you tomorrow! Sweet dreams!"

I giggled and nodded. "Okay! Good night, Naruto-kun!"

I saw a cute smile in his lips before he walked again. I walked inside our apartment.

"How's the date?" I almost jump out of surprise at Neji-nii's sudden appearance! He has his hair freaking down!

"Neji-nii! Don't scare me like that!" He flicked the lights open and walked towards me.

"Oh, sorry. So..?"

"Uhm... Can I rest first, Nii-san? I'm kind of tired."

Neji sighed then smiled. "Fine. Tomorrow. Good night, Hinata."

I nodded and he headed to his own room while I went to my own.

I washed myself and changed clothes then brushed my teeth.

Good night, Naruto-kun. Thank you for this day.

* * *

**reviews, if it's alright? THANK YOU ALL~ I'm sorry if this is all I got now. ^_^**

**~❤HimeDEN**


	9. New Rivals! Oo

Heyya, people! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews~ aw! ❤

So I want to dedicate this chapter to **Sonia-Kun**, thank you so much for appreciating this! me too, I don't really know who to choose between Naruto and Sasuke! ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 9: New Rivals?! O.o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chaaaan!"

My ears were bombarded with loud and annoying voices which I know belongs to 2 annoying girls.

They should thank Hinata. I only tolerate their stupidness because they're **MY **Hinata's friends. Tss.

I was sitting 3 tables away from Hinata, my back facing her so the dumb blonde and the freaky pink-haired probably won't notice me. I held my book closer to my face, trying to read since we're about to take a test later.

"H-Hi, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan."

*Sigh*

Uh... There goes that relaxing and cute voice. Music to my ears...

Then my heaven started crumbling when I heard...

"You have to tell us what happened on your date with Naruto!"

"Yeah! Ino Pig and I are soooo excited to know the details!"

"Did you two kissed?! You did, right?! Kyaaa~!"

*Snap!*

I looked at the pen I was holding and realized it was broken into two. Stupid, girls.

"N-No... We d-didn't kiss..."

_'YES! They didn't kiss!'_

I was tempted to do the victory dance, but I will look really stupid... so I decided not to.

"But Naruto-kun r-really is s-sweet... He let me hug his arm because I was too cold."

*Scraaaaatch!*

I looked down to my hands and noticed that I tore the page I was reading.

"What was that?"

"I think I heard something tearing apart. Did you hear that, forehead? Hinata?"

"I heard too, Ino-chan..."

"Whatever that is! Anyway, so... Kyaaa~~ We're so happy for you, Hinata-chan!"

"Yes! But I think Naruto can be idiot sometimes! Isn't he a Soccer player?"

"Yeah, I saw him training with the team last week. Forehead, maybe Sasuke-kun is in the team too!"

"Kyaaa~ I can't imagine My Sasuke-kun taking off his shirt and kicking the ball to the goal! Then he will look at me and wink at me! Kyaaa!"

My eyebrows knotted and I felt my body shiver.

Did she just say 'me' winking a her?

Never.

Over my dead, gorgeous and sexy body.

"How about you, Hinata-chan? Ever imagined Your Naruto-kun taking his shirt off in front of you and giving flying kisses to you?!"

What.

The.

Hell!?

I closed my book with a firm thump to show my dislike of the girls' current topic.

"N-No... I-I don't imagine anything l-like that."

That's right. **MY **Hinata is too innocent for those kind of things.

_'But you DO dreamed naughty things about INNOCENT Hinata-chan!'_

Shut up!

I stood up and walked from the study area to proceed to my room.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*RIIIIIIIIING!*

*Sigh*

Finally, it's dismissal! ^_^

I really want to go out today and get to town to shop.

Ino-chan and Sakura-chan invited me to come with them to dinner, but I politely declined. I really want to have some quality time for my self.

I went to my locker and put my things inside and got the books that I will use to study later at night.

When I finally locked my locker, I turned to walk when I suddenly clashed to something... or someone.

O_O

Omygooosh!

"S-Sasuke-san! I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!"

I ducked and started picking up some notebooks and papers that scattered on the floor.

"It's fine, Hinata." I looked up to Sasuke-san and handed him his things that I've gathered. "Thanks."

"N-No... I sh-should say s-sorry."

"You don't have to. I wasn't looking anyway."

"Oh... Uhm... B-but I still have fault on that."

And then...

O_O

Really?!

Sasuke Uchiha is s-smiling at m-me?!

"U-Uh... I-I... Uhm... I..."

"Yes, Hinata?"

I felt my cheeks heating up so I bowed down to hide my face. "N-Nothing! I-I need t-to go n-now... Ja ne, S-Sasuke-san."

Then I hurriedly walked off to our dorm.

I hurriedly went inside and locked the door behind me as I struggle for air.

"Oh. Hey, Hinata."

"N-Neji-n-nii!"

Neji raised his left brow at me. "What? You saw Naruto on the way here?"

"W-What? N-No!"

"Then why is your face so flustered?"

I felt my cheeks with my two palms. They're hot!

Oh.

My.

Gosh!

I'm blushing like this because of Sasuke-san's smile?!

WAIT!

What's wrong with me?!

I'm not attracted to him! I only like Naruto-kun!

Ugh!

I really needed to go out and relax myself.

"N-Nii-san, I'm going out."

"With Naruto?"

"N-No."

"Oh. With Ino and Sakura, then?"

"N-No."

Then, Neji-nii had this teasing smirk as he stared at me.

"W-What? N-Neji-nii! W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"If not with Naruto or Ino and Sakura, then... It must be with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"H-Huh?! O-Of course, n-not! N-Neji-nii! Y-You're embarrassing me!"

Neji laughed and waved his right hand dismissing something. "Sorry. I can't help but tease you. You seemed to be easily provoked and blush more whenever I talk about Uchiha."

I pouted and sat in the couch.

"Do you like the Uchiha, Ms. Hyuuga Heiress?"

"Neji-nii!"

And he laughed again. It's good that I always hear Neji-nii laugh, but it's too embarrassing that I am always the cause of his teasing laughs.

I entered my room and went to my own bathroom to change clothes. I really need to get out. Neji-nii is having me as his laughing stack.

I went out my room and found Neji-nii reading something in the couch.

"I-I'll go now, Neji-nii. See you at dinner."

He smiled at me teasingly. "Okay. Call me if you need something."

"Uhn." I headed for the door and grabbed my sling bag in the couch.

"Oh, and Hinata."

I turned to look at Neji-nii. "Hm?"

"Take care, okay?" He smiled softly and waved goodbye at me.

"Yes, Nii-san. Ja ne." I smiled at him and waved back, then I closed the door.

*Sigh*

I walked out of the building out of the university vicinity and walked through the town.

Good thing the school is really near the town.

I went through the different stores to buy some new clothes.

Then I went to the supermarket. I will have to make something better for dinner for the next days. I know Neji-nii will take out something later since he texted me.

So I just proceeded to take things I would want to cook and what Neji-nii will like.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

I looked behind me to know who called me.

I felt a slight blush in my cheeks because of the good-looking guy standing in front of me.

I have to admit I had a REALLY SMALL crush at him when I was in elementary and high school. He accompanies his brother to school, and whenever I see him, he will always smile at me and greet me. He's really nice.

"It's nice to see you here." Then he smiled. He still have that mouth watering smile, and that beautiful face.

"H-Hello, Uchiha-san. Nice to see you too." I smiled back.

"What happened with 'Itachi'?" He smirked which earned him a blush from me.

"Uhm... Itachi...san."

Then he smiled again. "So, who are you with? Is your cousin with you?"

"Uhm... No. I'm alone."

"Oh... Well." He looked behind him and smiled when he spotted something. Or someone? "Hey, Sasuke. Do you mind having dinner with an additional person?"

"Hn."

Then my eyes caught a sight of the Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh, Kami.

The Uchiha brothers are really brooding, and they look so beautiful!

"Hinata." I turned to Sasuke-san? He had a really serious and annoyed face. Oh, no. I think I ruined his mood.

"U-Uhm... I-Itachi-san, I don't think it w-would be alright w-with Sasuke-san to have dinner with me. B-Besides, I have to be back f-for d-dinner with Neji-nii."

Itachi-san looked at me then to Sasuke, then to me again. "Nonsense, I'm sure it's fine with my brother. He's just shy."

My jaw dropped when I heard his light chuckle. I looked at Sasuke-san, his eyebrows are knotted. He must be annoyed with my presence.

"Well, Ototou?" Itachi turned to his brother.

"Fine. Can we go now?" Sasuke-san said with a bored tone.

"Are you finished shopping, Hinata-chan?"

I nodded at Itachi-san.

"Then let's pay for our stuffs."

Itachi-san got my basket from me and brought it to the counter with their own basket. I brought out my wallet and took out enough money for my stuffs.

I handed it to Itachi-san but he just smiled at me and shook his head sidewards. "We'll pay for yours."

"B-But, I..."

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. Sasuke must be bored now so we have to go."

I looked beside me and found Sasuke-san looking at me with his still knotted eyebrows. He must dislike me much for taking his brother's attention. Then he turned his attention to Itachi.

After Itachi payed our goods, I decided to grab my own bag but Sasuke-san beat me to it.

"I'll carry these." He said to me so I just nodded.

I saw Itachi smirked. "My Ototou can be gentleman at times. Ne, Hinata-_chan_?"

I don't know why but he seems to put an emphasis on 'chan' in my name. But I just shrugged it off and nodded.

"Let's go and eat dinner. You should tell your cousin that you're eating out."

"Uhm. Hai."

We headed out of the supermarket and went to Itachi-san's car. I just texted Neji-nii that I'm eating out, but I didn't tell him who I was with. I was surprised that Sasuke-san opened the door in the backseat for me.

"T-Thank you."

"Hn." He responded, then he went to the shotgun seat after he closed the door to my side.

"Is it okay if we dine in Leaf?" Itachi asked and looked at me through the rear mirror. I nodded and he smiled at me.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Good evening! Welcome to Leaf!"

A girl greeted us when we entered the restaurant. She was smiling as she look at the me and Itachi but her smile widen when her eyes landed on Hinata.

"Oh~ Look who's here. So, who's girl is he? Itachi-kun? Sasuke-kun?"

I saw Hinata's cheeks redden. She must be embarrassed.

"Wha- I-"

"She-"

"Mine." I saw Itachi's smirk. He looked at me and flashed an evil grin. He cute what I was about to say for that?! I clenched my fists at my both sides.

Itachi, I'll kill you! I looked at Hinata, and she's looking at Itachi in disbelief.

"I mean, she's my friend, and Sasuke's schoolmate."

"Oh..." The girl, who I can't remember the name, just nodded and led us to our table.

I saw Itachi's grin one last time then he walked beside Hinata to guide her to our table.

The waitress gave us the menus and we started to order.

I can't help but be jealous of Itachi and Hinata's closeness. And she's blushing at his advances just like she does with Naruto!

Does this mean she likes Itachi?! What the hell?! I'll kill them both!

And he calls her Hinata-**chan!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So, did you enjoyed the show, Little Brother?"

"Fvck you, Itachi! I hate you!"

Itachi laughed and sat at the couch.

After we dropped Hinata to her dorm, Itachi kissed her BEAUTIFUL forehead!

I don't even have the guts to kiss her BEAUTIFUL hand, but Itachi easily peck on her forehead!

What the hell is wrong with my world?! Can't I just live simply, without annoying fan girls, and get the girl of my dreams?! Can't I just skip these obstacles?!

"If you really like her, you must surpass me first, Little Brother. You still have many ways to go. And she's now under my protection."

"Go to hell, Itachi!"

I went to my room and slammed my door. I still heard Itachi's teasing laugh.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"How's your dinner, Hina?"

I jumped in surprise then I faced my cousin. "Neji-nii! D-Don't scare me like that!"

He shrugged and smiled at me. "So who are you with? Ino? Sakura?"

"N-No..."

"Hm?"

"U-Uchiha..."

"So it's Sasuke **Shitty** Uchiha."

"Neji-nii! That's rude."

He smirked at me. "You care for the Shitty one?"

"You shouldn't call people names. A-And... I-Itachi-san is with u-us."

"Oh. Itachi **Indifferent **Uchiha."

"Nii-san!"

"What? It's less rude than Shitty Uchiha."

"Calling people names is rude."

I heard Neji-nii's chuckle as he walk to his room.

*Sigh*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I got out of the hideout and walked to my car.

"Boss."

Before I reached my car, I looked behind and saw Shikamaru with a bored expression. "Hn."

"The Chief was looking for you."

"Hn. Why?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "He didn't say. He just asked me to look for you."

"I'll just call him. I need to get to school."

"Okay. I'll get going then."

I watched Shikamaru walk to his own car.

I even heard him muttering lazily.

"How troublesome."

...

...

...

I immediately got to school and a swarm of fan girls encircled me.

Really? After all the rejection? Tss!

How troublesome.

...now I sound like Nara.

"Get away from me." I said in my coldest voice.

The girls started making way for me.

I sent deadly glares to ANYONE I walked passed. I really am in a bad mood. Itachi was the cause. You should know the hell why. He's TOO close with **My Hinata-HIME **and he calls her Hinata-**chan!**

"I'll get to Sasuke-kun first, pig!"

"Not before I do, forehead!"

My head started to ache at the irritating yells.

Girls are too stupid.

Well, of course except for Hinata, and my mom.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine... T-Thanks."

My ears felt alive when I heard that sweet, heavenly voice, and my eyes started searching for the source.

But my eyes started glaring daggers at the red-head that stood in front of **MY Hinata-HIME.**

Who the hell does he think he is getting near with My Girl like that?!

"See you later, Hime."

My eyebrows automatically knotted out of annoyance.

Did he just call her **HIME**?!

"H-Hai. S-See you, G-Gaara-kun."

"I'll look for you anywhere." I saw the tint of red in her cheeks, then the stupid red-head walked away.

What? Is he a stalker or something?

Yes, I sound sarcastic. So, what?!

I hate the world!

Oh, Kami. Can't you just give me a chance with her?!

First Naruto, then Itachi, now that Gaara, whoever the hell is he!

"Teme! You won't believe it!"

I turned and saw The Dobe. I sent an indifferent glare at him.

"I had the greatest date ever! And I will ask Hina-chan on a date again!"

Well...

Fvck my life! -,-

* * *

Aw! Poor, poor, Sasuke! Just wish to Kami-sama, maybe he'll give you a chance! hihi~

Thanks, people! I love you all! I love Itachi! ❤❤❤❤❤

**~❤HimeDEN**


	10. Why I like her

**uhm... hi? Do I even deserve to write anymore?! hahahaha! i'm sorry for updating sooo late! aw... someone told me The Mafia Boss and The Heiress is TOO CHILDISH and NONSENSE. that really hurt me... but some were asking for updates so... here it is... I think? ^_^ thanks for those who are supporting! ^_^ I LOVE YOU ALL~ ❤**

* * *

**Disclaimer: NARUTO is NOT and NEVER WILL BE MINE! If it is, SasuHina will definitely come true! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Why I like her**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Hinata Hyuuga.

How would I begin to describe her?

Well... She's an angel. I think the heavens must be mourning when she was sent to Earth.

_'Wow, Sasuke! You're really that insane over her!'_

Shut up, mind! Tss.

So... Ehem. As I was saying before I was annoyingly interrupted.

Hinata Hyuuga is an angel. She is flawless.

She has really white complexion which is SO soft to look at. And REALLY soft to the touch.

_'Pervert!'_

What the hell?! Will someone get him out of here!

Hn.

Her hair looks glossy and smooth.

She's not that tall, but her legs has this illusion that it looks long.

Man, she has flawless and soft-looking legs. She has this amazing legs every man would dream of touching.

_'Sasuke Uchiha is indeed a PERVERT!'_

Fvck it! Will you shut up?! I'm just telling the truth!

_'Fine. Continue.'_

Hn.

She has the face of a Goddess.

I'm not joking, so anyone who laughs or even chuckles will have to answer to my fist. *Death glare*

Yes, Hinata Hyuuga has this angelic and gorgeous face that can capture lots of eyes: greedy, insecure and adoring eyes.

Her voice, mostly her laugh is like melody to the ears. She has this cute, tiny, laugh and it's never annoying.

She may be clumsy at times, but the way she walks, talks, acts... all with grace and courtesy. She's so... regal.

And she's really intelligent too. Remember, I had to study real hard just to be in the same section she's in during high school. Yes, I am naturally smart, but I had to study to make sure my spot with her in the section.

She has this funny but really adorable stutter that can even make you blush. I'm not saying that I blushed over her stutter but...

OKAY, FINE! I did blushed once at her cute stutter!

What? It may be hard to believe but, hey! I like that girl, it's normal to blush over crushes!

Am I weird? Am I sounding stupid? Yeah, I know. Sasuke Uchiha sounded helpless and lovesick fool. But this is just in my brain, I will NEVER tell this to anyone.

Anyway, back to My Hinata.

The most beautiful part about her... is her personality.

What beautiful way to match her angelic face with a wonderful personality.

How could a person be as gentle, caring, patient and selfless as her? Seriously, I'm really starting to believe that she's Heaven-sent.

I know I'm being "soft" and unusual and out-of-character Sasuke, but like I said, I am just telling the truth.

She has this ability to make other people around her go soft with her. Likem you can never get mad at such an adorable human being, "Hinata."

I sounded really creepy.

But the real reason why I like her is because...

...she punched me.

I have insulted her during our 5-year-old-days. Well, she would turn 5, 2 months from then. But she punched me not because I insulted her. She punched me because I've said horrible things to Naruto in his own birthday party.

Afterwards, she apologized and gave me a strawberry-flavored lollipop. Yep, I am crazy. Just like that, I developed a crush towards the meekest girl in town.

That's all about Hinata Hyuuga.

My Hime.

She's perfect.

And she's mine... well, not yet. But she will be. This time I will have to fight for her attention.

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! TEMEEEEE!"

I stared for a while and then glared at Naruto. "What?!" I almost yelled back.

"You've been spacing out for almost 30 minutes now! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm not spacing out, dobe. It's called 'thinking'."

"Che! You're spacing out, period. What are you overthinking about anyway?"

_'Hinata.' _I glared at Naruto once again and replied, "None of your blonde business."

"You're an ass. Well, I need to go now! Catch'ya later!" The dobe waves at me and disappear by the corner.

I just stood up from our spot in the cafeteria and headed for the library. It'll be a nice place to think...

_'Of Hinata.'_

Shut up. Dammit.

_'And different ways to kill Naruto.'_

Tch. I walked around the corner and reached the library.

There are only few people inside.

I heard gasps and saw two girls blushing at my presence.

Tch. Fangirls.

I roamed my eyes to find the best spot but what I saw made me smile.

There she is in her tiptoes trying so hard to reach the book shelf which seems to be roo unreachable for her.

I stared at her and studied her first. She's really charming and adorable.

I heard snickering at my far-left side and saw two guys looking at **MY Hime**.

So I decided to walk towards Hinata before one of the two assholes tried to come to her rescue.

I was tempted to encircle my arms around her, she might slap me though. So I just took the book she was trying to reach.

"Here." Hinata looked at me and smiled. Oh, fvck. I can feel my heart skip a beat.

"T-Thank y-you, S-Sasuke-kun."

"No problem."

"Uhm..." She was biting her lower lips, and I just want to put mine over hers! Damn that red, tempting, and soft-looking lips!

"Do you have company?"

"N-none."

"Hn."

"Uh... M-My friends h-have d-different schedules from m-me."

"Do you mind me sitting with you?" Fvck. My heart is doing this weird beat! Stop it! Don't be too loud or she'll hear you! STUPID, HEART!

"N-No, not at a-all." She smiled and gesture me toher table. I just followedher and sat beside her.

"So what do you need that book for?"

"Uhm... I-I have a b-book report about Diabetes, so I-I needed a M-Med book."

"Hn. Sounds boring." I saw her perfect eyebrows curled up. Fvck it, Sasuke. You're being an ass.

"I-It's not! Medicine is an i-interesting thing!" She protested.

I smirked. "Oh, really? Will you tell me why?"

She stared at me with her large, pretty eyes. She's like reading my thoughts and searching my soul or something. _'She's probably wondering why the cold Sasuke is having long conversations.'_

"I-It's a g-great thing to help cure p-people. I-If I become a D-Doctor, I can use m-my knowledge to h-help people. I-I can t-treat y-you if you become i-ill someday."

My smirk widen. "Is the nice Hyuuga wishing for me to get ill?" I tried teasing her.

"N-No! I-It's not what I m-mean! I... I just... I was just..."

"Relax, Hinata. I was just teasing you." I chuckled which left her staring at me.

"Oh..." And then what she did next shocked me.

With a slightly red face, she tapped my right arm, but not that hard considering how gentle she was.

"Y-You s-scared me. I-I thought I m-made you a-angry."

How can I be angry with you, Hime? "Well, I'm not. I was just having good time talking to you."

I notice how her eyes widen with surprise.

"What?"

"Y-You said y-you were ha-having a good t-time... t-talking to m-me..."

"Yeah, so?"

"D-Do you m-mean it?"

"Of course. Although you really have to get rid of your stutter."

"Uhm... I-Is it t-that bad? A-Annoying?"

Oh, Princess, it was too adorable! "Nah. It's just... As future Doctor, you can't be stuttering at your patients and clients."

"Y-You're right. I-I should r-really work on it."

"Yeah, you should."

Then the fvcking bell rings. Tch. "Uhm... I have to go, S-Sasuke-kun."

"Okay."

"Uh... I... I e-enjoyed t-talking to you... I-I hope w-we could be l-like this again n-next time?"

I felt another skip in my heart. "Yeah..."

"Okay. L-Later, S-Sasuke-kun."

She stood up, grabbed her things, gave me a smile and walked towards the library's exit.

I have to follow her!

So I immediately went out of the library and spotted Hinata walking. Of course with looks from the guys, I really want to beat them up.

I'll just have to show them she's off limits.

I walked to Hinata. "Hinata."

She looked up to me with a surprise face, "Oh, S-Sasuke-kun!"

"I'll help you." I said and positioned to get her books. I didn't let her protest, I just got her books and carried them, walking by her left side.

"T-Thanks. Y-You don't h-have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Oh... Uhm... T-Thanks."

"No problem."

I walked her to her class. All students looking at us like we're some celebrity couple.

Well, yeah. Think of that, people, because this girl is mine, and I am HERS.

"T-Thanks f-for w-walking me to c-class."

"Sure. Here." I handed her the books. "You should get in."

She nodded and smiled at me. Then she walked inside, I saw her get stares from both girls and guys.

Must be all jealous.

Hn.

I turned to walk to my room but I caught a glimpse of Neji Hyuuga.

He has this raised brow.

I just ignored him and walked through the halls earning the glares and stares of the students.

I glared at all the males around trying to warn them to back off, it's easy by the way.

Hn.

Naruto, you're such a dobe.

I guess it's a score me. *Smirk*

* * *

**Is it disappointing? Please, tell me. I'm really sorry! ^_^v**

**Did you like or hate My Sasuke? I'm sorry if it's horrible! I know Sasuke is out of character in here, I needed it.**

**anyway, goodnight now. Hime loves you~**

**❤~HimeHaeDen**


	11. He's nice

For **Assymetric**, **ilovehinata4ever**, **LadyAngel123**, **suicune4ever**, and **Guests**... Thank you sooooo much! I never really thought someone will like the last chapter or even the story! I love you, guys! ^_^

I dedicate this Chapter to **Fujisan **(Guest). I don't like it also when Sasuke tries hurting Hinata! Your review really inspired me! ^_^ Thank you~~

Game on!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE MINE. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: He's nice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, no! I'm really really sorry, Gaara-san!" Curse my clumsiness! T^T

"Hn. It's alright."

"Uhm... I... S-Sorry again..." I bowed my head again, and looks into his eyes. Gaara Sabaku's eyes are beautiful sea green.

"Be careful next time."

"Y-Yeah, t-thanks." Then he handed me the books I dropped due to accidentally hitting his chest.

Who in the world would open their locker in a guy's head and hit his chest with big books? ONLY ME CAN DO THAT!

It's so embarrassing. I was actually expecting Gaara-san to glare deadly daggers at me and hit me or something. He looks like the violent type, but I guess my judgmental personality kicked in rudely.

He's patient despite the hurtful things I did to him.

"Don't look so scared, Hyuuga. I'm not going to eat you."

"O-Oh! Uh... I..."

"I would rather date you than eat you."

I stared at him dumbfounded. Did he just... cracked a joke?

"Don't space out on me, Hyuuga. I'll see you later."

"Uh... H-Hai..." Then I bowed at him, he nodded at me and proceeded to walk to his assigned room.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Hinata-chaaaan!"

"Wha-"

"Gaara Sabaku has a crush on you!"

"Totally! If it's other girls or guys who accidentally hit him, he will probably hit without mercy! But-"

"It's you! He likes you!"

Sakura and Ino giggled at their burst out.

What? Gaara-san? Likes me? Impossible!

"Wow! You got a fair number of guys adoring you, Hina-chan! I told you she's adorable, Pig!"

"Whatever, Forehead!" They stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Y-You both have a f-fair share of good-looking guys after y-you, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." I squeaked. Well, it sounded like it.

"Well, yeah! But you have some of the hottest guys in school!" Ino-chan snickered. I saw Sakura-chan agreed by nodding and grinning at me.

"L-Let's just go to class..."

"Huff! Fine." Sakura-chan sighed, I giggled at her.

"Hina-himeee!"

All three of us looked behind to see the owner of the familiar voice who shouted my name. My mouth automatically twitched into a smile.

"Oooh~ Another one of Hinata's admirer~~"

"Ino, he's THE One." And they both giggled.

"We'll see you later, Hinata-chan." Ino chirped.

"Enjoy your Prince!" Sakura-chan teased and both disappeared.

"Hey, Hime!" Naruto flashed his hug and bright smile when he stopped in front of me.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun." I can feel heat slowly rises in my cheeks.

"Uhm... Hina-chan, are you doing something tonight?" Oh, my! Could he be...?

_'Get a hold of yourself, Hinata Hyuuga! Do not assume!' _I smiled shyly at Naruto-kun. "Uhm... None that I know of... Why?"

"Uh... Well... I found a newly opened sushi restaurant the other day, so I was wondering if... Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

My eyes widen, and I'm pretty sure my cheeks looks like tomatoes now. Naruto flashes one of his shy smiles and scratch the back of his head. "S-Sure! O-Of course, I would love to go out with you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped scratching the back of his head and smiled brightly again, like it's nearly blinding me, then he grabbed both my hands. "Great! We'll have the great time, I promise! I will not disappoint you, Hina-hime! Believe it!" He beamed.

"I b-believe y-you, Naruto-kun." I flashed him my best smile.

"Then, see you later, Hinata?"

"Y-Yeah."

Then what he did next, froze me. "Catch ya later, Hime!"

He... He... He...

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... kissed my left cheek.

I held my cheek that he kissed and tried to feel it with my palm.

"Hn. Dobe."

I almost stumble forward, I looked at the guy beside me and saw Sasuke-san looking down at me. "Uhm... I... Ano... You... I... I-I'm g-going..."

Then I tried my best to walk faster to my next class.

My physical body wast trying too hard to suppress the giddiness I'm feeling, but my inner self can't stop squealing.

_'KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~~! Hell, yeah! We won, Hinata! We have Naruto under our spell! At last!'_

And with that, I entered our room trying to compose my self.

I saw Sakura-chan grinning at me with her 'Tell-me-everything-later' look.

But I was just curious...

Why did I suddenly feel nervous when I saw Sasuke-san?

He did saw Naruto-kun kissed me, right?

Why does it feel so... I don't know the feeling, it's just different.

_..._

...

...

_..._

...

...

_..._

...

...

_..._

...

...

_..._

...

...

"Hinata-chan, hi."

I slowly and carefully closed my locker to avoid hitting my crush like what I did to Gaara-san.

"Uhm... Can we talk?"

My heart felt anxious. It felt like it dropped. Oh, no. This is bad news. "S-Sure, Naruto-kun."

"I... I'm sorry, Hime... I... There's this really important thing I have to attend to. I met this girl, and uh... I... I have to help her due Baa-chan's command. I really feel bad about canceling our date but... Baa-chan wouldn't let me leave."

I knew it... My heart dropped deeper than earlier. "Oh... Uhm... I-It's alright, Naruto-kun. I understand. W-We could reschedule it, of course if y-you want." I said while my hand right hand is in his left shoulder trying to tell him it's alright.

Then his bright smile beamed suddenly. "Aw! Thanks, Hinata-chan! You're really understanding, you're an angel! I hope we could eat out next time, though?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun... Next time then?"

"Yes! You're the best, Hina-hime!" I just smiled at him. "So see you later?"

"Y-Yeah. Do your best, N-Naruto-kun."

"I will, believe it! Bye, Hinata-chaaaan!" Naruto ran to his errand as I wave good bye at him.

My smile dropped like my heart.

It's alright, Hinata. He did want to go out with you. It's just an emergency.

*Sigh*

I slowly walk to the library. I'm going to study first before I go to Neji and my apartment, it's still early anyway.

I greeted the nice librarian and I walked to my usual spot. The comfortable couch in the farthest left of the library.

I turned to the page which was held by my bookmark.

I like this book, it's entitled, "Certified Player" the male lead reminds me of a certain raven-haired male who is quiet and cold.

At first, I was picturing it as Itachi-san... but then Sasuke-san's face appeared in my mind. He best suits the character.

Although he's not a player, he didn't even like girls, he just like one. But still... I could picture him as the male lead in the book.

"What are you still doing here?"

And just like that, the male lead I was thinking of popped out of nowhere.

"Don't you have a date with the dobe?" I looked up at Sasuke-san, his eyebrow raised at me.

"Oh... Uh... H-He has s-something c-came up...

"Hn." Then he sat beside me. "He really is Dobe."

"N-No, i-it's alright... I b-bet i-it's really important."

"You don't have other plans, right?" I stared at him with fairly large eyes.

"N-No..."

"Come with me."

"Wha- Where?"

"Dinner. At least let me make up for Naruto's mess."

Oh... He's probably pitying on me... "I-It's alright, you d-don't have to..."

"I want to."

"Oh..."

"Come on." Sasuke stood up from his seat and led me out the library, out the building and to the entrance. "Wait here."

I did as I was told. Sasuke went to the parking, and I stood at the entrance waiting for him.

Thank, God, Ino and Sakura are dismissed already. And really few students are out here or else they will surely attack me for being with their 'Sasuke-kun.'

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a roar coming from an engine.

I looked forward and saw Sasuke sitting in his black and silver big bike. I'm not really familiar with these rides so I just call it big bike.

"Uhm... Are we... riding that?"

"Yeah, problem?"

Sasuke-san smirked at me, and oh, I swear he looked really handsome...

WHAT?! NO! Naruto should be the only one handsome in my eyes!

"Uhm... No..." I almost faltered.

"Oh... Is the "Princess" afraid of boy-toys?"

"W-What? N-No!"

His smirk widen, almost like he's about to chuckle. "The Hyuuga Princess is afraid of big bikes."

"I-I'm n-not!" I felt my cheeks heating up slowly.

Then he grins. "Prove it." He handed me a black helmet.

"Fine." I snatched it from him and tried to put it on.

After seconds of messing with the helmet, I heard Sasuke-san's chuckle. Wow. He sounded really... manly. "Come here."

He pulled me by my left wrist and started fixing the helmet on me.

He finished wearing the helmet to me but he seems to stop. I looked up to him and found him staring at me.

I felt weird...

It's like someone's drawing something in my tummy, and my cheeks are heating up again.

"Uhm... Sasuke-san?" I called to him, he snapped out of his stare.

He fix his self at the bike and looked at me again. "Hn. Come on, Princess."

"I-I'm not a princess."

He smirked at me. "Yes, you are. Get in." I just obeyed and sat behind him, my legs facing the left side of the bike. "You better hold on tight if you value your life."

"Wha-"

I was suddenly cut off when he sped up...

Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! I'm going to dieeeeee! It's too fast I can't see anything! Does he have a death wish?! I clutched at his waist and screamed, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

I felt and heard his light chuckle, and then some minutes later we stopped.

I looked around me, it felt like everything is spinning for some seconds, then my vision came to normal.

"And the Princess abuses the opportunity. Admit it, you liked hugging me, don't you?"

"W-What?! Of course n-not! I-m just afraid to f-fall!" I protested.

He laughs, and it seemed to be a special thing. This is the very first time I saw and heard him laugh... as in laugh like he's having fun. "Relax, Princess."

"I'n NOT a Princess."

"First time riding a big bike? You turned feisty, Hyuuga Princess."

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS, UCHIHA."

He smirked like he's accepting a challenge. "You really don't like being called like that, huh?"

I suddenly turned to my shy nature. "It's just... I-I'm not a p-princess."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"You definitely are."

"I'M NOT, OKAY?"

He grinned like he's enjoying arguing with me. "Whatever."

We became silent for a while and walked to somewhere he was leading us to.

He stopped, and I realized we came to a beautiful restaurant.

He held the door for me and motioned me to enter first.

The lady smiled and greeted us. "Good evening, Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Hyuuga."

Sasuke-san and I looked at each other. I'm pretty sure Sasuke-san spends a lot of time in here, or they own this, but why does she know me?

"You have pretty eyes like your mom's." She smiled. Oh... They knew the Hyuuga eyes.

"Come on." Sasuke led me to a two-seater far from the other people dining in. Uchihas must really own this restaurant.

We sat down and the waiter immediately came to our aid. We ordered and waited for our meal.

"Why don't you like being called a Princess anyway? You do realize every girls dreamed to be one and be called one like you." Sasuke-san asked out of nowhere, so I just answered for courtesy.

"Yeah... but I... I just don't think I deserved to be called and treated like one."

"Hn. You out of all girls deserved it."

I stared at him, he looks away. I just smiled.

Really, Sasuke Uchiha could be a great companion.

I think he just hates it when people, especially girls clings to him that's why he gets annoyed easily.

I made a mental note not to ever be clingy.

Our orders came and we started to eat, and talk about random stuffs.

I think I am really officially friends with Sasuke Uchiha right now.

After eating we stayed minutes after before deciding to go home. I insist to pay my half, but he smirked and shook his head no. Uchihas never lets girls pay even the half for dinner. Okay, then more savings for me.

I just texted Neji I eat out, I'm sure he's with his Soccer team mates.

"Wait here, I'll get the bike." I nodded. He turned to go but only to get back. "DON'T go anywhere and DON'T talk to anyone."

I nodded again, and he disappeared. I rubbed my arms, it's getting cold.

"Oooh... Look who's alone. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be left by yourself. Come, missy, we'll show you a good time."

I looked up and saw four guys staring at me, up and down my body. Oh, no... I gulped and tried to calm myself. "No, t-thanks. My c-companion will be h-here in a s-sec."

"I bet he will, but you're coming with us." The muscled guy he,f my right wrist and dragged me.

"P-Please, get y-your hands off m-me!" I yelled.

They just laughed. "Adorable stutter, cutie."

Oh, no. Hinata... Remember what Neji and Father taught you."

I breathed deeply and relaxed myself.

"Fuck off, that girl doesn't want you." I opened my eyes and found Sasuke glaring at the 4 goons.

"We found her first, punk."

"Well, bad news because she's already mine."

Then even before one of the guys move, Sasuke landed a punch at the big guy who dragged me. Then he was cornered.

So I stepped in my Hyuuga Fighting Style.

I immediately hit the back neck of one guy, he screamed and held his neck. He faced me and tried to attack me but Sasuke landed punch in his gut.

Sasuke was targeted by the thinnest of the goons, I straightened my palms and hit the man's left chest, then I struck his stomach. He coughed and clutched his hurt stomach. I stood straight and saw Sasuke giving the biggest goon a solid punch in the throat and a kick in the abdomen.

We ended up having some audience at our little show.

"I didn't know the Hyuuga Heiress can handle attackers well."

"Uhm... I was raised to fight..." I meekly said.

"So that's why you breathed in first before attacking?"

"Y-Yes, to relax my arms and legs."

"Hn. I'm disappointed, I thought I'll have to protect you all the time."

What...? My eyes widen at the realization... He wants to protect me?

"Come on, let's go home." He smirked at me.

I walked towards him, he fixed the helmet on me again and he gave me a ride to the apartment.

We arrived at the dorms at 7pm, he insisted on walking me to our apartment and said good bye.

"Uhm... Thanks, S-Sasuke... I r-really had fun." I flashed the best smile I could.

"Hn. Yeah, it's been fun."

And I'm not calling him Sasuke. No 'san' no 'kun' not 'Uchiha' just **Sasuke**.

"See ya later."

"Y-Yes, good night."

"Hn."

I guess that's his way of saying good night.

I just smiled at him and without so much thinking... I tiptoed and kissed his right cheek, then I hurriedly unlocked the door and slammed it in his face.

Well, I hope it did not.

He's nice. ^_^

I guess...

* * *

**Oh-kaaaaaaay~~ How was it?! Is it good? Is it lame?! Please tell me! THANK YOU~ I LOVE YOU ALL~! ^_^**

**~❤HimeHaeDen**


	12. Threat: Itachi Uchiha

Sorry for the late update! Anyway...

Thanks to: **Assymetric, YamiHinata, suicune4ever, KR-Orion, deadsilence95, Fujisan** (guest)**, ImCutePoison, Miss Valente **and **hatami**.

Oh, gooosh! Thank you for the wonderful and touching reviews! You inspire me! ^_^

This chapter is for **Miss Valente **and **ImCutePoison**.

**~❤HimeHaeDen**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE MINE. If it is, NaruHinaSasu is a love triangle! But Sasuke and Hinata end up with each other... They're so cuuute! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Threat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh, dear Kami.

Thank you for this night.

Fvck. I sound lame.

I know, Sasuke Fvcking Uchiha is lame.

But hey! It's HINATA Perfect HYUUGA soon-to-be-Uchiha.

I love the sound of that.

_Hinata Uchiha._

*Smirk*

"What are you staring into space at, Sasuke?"

My imaginary bubbles popped. I glared at Itachi. "Shut up, Itachi."

"What happened with 'nii-san', Ototou?" He smirked.

I walked passed him.

I directly went to my room and locked myself.

I slowly touched the cheek where Hinata just kissed me.

Oh, Hinata. Do you know what you're doing to me?

I had to force myself to keep my eyes clothes!

I almost faint... Fvck!

That's her effect on me!

I just wish those soft, plump, wonderful lips landed on mine instead.

I had to keep myself in control!

Good thing she hastily closed the door or I will really devour her! I'll take my chances!

_'Eew, Sasuke! You pervert! How could you think about that of sweet, innocent Hinata-chan!'_

I won't get some sleep tonight.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Do you want me to drop you in school or what, Sasuke?"

I glared at Itachi as my idle mind popped.

"Stop staring into space." He smirked and walked to the garage.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and followed Itachi.

Then we slipped into his car. "Buckle up. Let's go."

Itachi started the engine, and minutes later we're on the road.

"Madara wants to talk to you after school. I won't be there so just go to the hideout on time."

"Hn."

"Stop imagining doing naughty things to Hina-chan, Sasuke."

"Hn." I glared at him, mostly about his nickname for **MY Hinata**.

"Fine."

We spend the rest of the ride to school silently.

We arrived at school and I immediately went put of his car.

I really am foolishly in love with Hinata Hyuuga.

She's the one, okay?!

"Hey, Hina-chan."

"Good morning, Itachi." And then I heard that soothing, beautiful voice mentioning the STUPID name of my STUPID brother! -,-

"Same, Hina-chan. Neji."

"H-Hello, S-Sasuke-kun." I see her smile towards me. Then she turned to Itachi again without my reply. Damn!

"You look pretty, Hina-chan."

"Thank you, Itachi-kun." I glanced at Hinata's beautiful face and saw her smiled and...

B

L

U

S

H

E

D...

At ITACHI! Dammit, Itachi!

"We should go, Hinata."

"Yes. Bye, Itachi-kun." Then he looked at me. "B-Bye, S-Sasuke-kun."

I just nodded at her.

Fvck, Sasuke! That's it?!

Then Hinata and Sasuke disappeared through the halls.

I glared daggers at Itachi. He was smiling.

What the hell is he smiling for?!

Is it **MY Hinata**?!

Itachi smirked at me and slipped unto his car. "Later, ototou."

And before I reply, he disappeared with his car.

"Hey, Teme! Let's go! We're going to be late! I still need to find Hina-chan!"

What the hell!

Die, dobe! I glared daggers at Naruto. "Ooh~ Someone get up at the wrong side of the bed~"

I glared some more.

Naruto walked passed me to the halls.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto yell.

Since when did he know Hinata's annoying pink friend? ~,-

"Shut up, Naruto." Then I heard a thud. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" And I saw pink and blonde hairs in front of me.

"Move over, Pig! Sasuke wants to see me!"

"You go away, Forehead! Sasuke obviously wants to see me not you!"

I groaned and slipped out of the stupid girls fighting over.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No car?" Shino asked beside me as we walk to the parking.

"Hn. I'll go with Naruto."

I won't take chances being caught with him by Hinata again.

I would really want her to see me as a man. Her man. *Smirk*

"Damn, Sasuke! You're smirking at nothing!"

And there's the loud irritating voice.

I glared and punched Naruto's left shoulder. "What the hell was that for?!"

_'For flirting with MY Hina-hime during lunch!'_

"For being annoyingly loud, Dobe."

"Aw! I know you love me! C'mon, Old Madara will get mad for us beinglate!"

And Naruto with Shino walked to their car.

"Is it okay if I drop you home? I'm sure Neji won't mind."

Wait...

Was that?

I looked behind and saw...

"Uhm... Is it okay with you, Itachi-kun? Wouldn't I be a bother?"

"Of course not, and you're safe with me."

"I know. Thanks, Ita-kun."

What the hell?!

**Ita-kun**?!

_'Oooh~ She's TOO comfortable with Itachi!'_

Itachi opened the passenger seat and Hinata slipped in.

Itachi went to the driver's, and saw him smirk at me. Then they disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"SASU-GAY, C'MON! WE HAVE TO GOOOO!"

I noticed students looking at me with chuckles evident in their fvcking faces.

I walked towards Naruto's car.

How the fvck could he yell that loud and still be heard from that much distance?!

I slipped into the Dobe's car, he started the engine.

Oh, right.

I'll have to put in Itachi in my list.

**POSSIBLE GUYS WHO FLIRTS WITH HINATA (damn you!)**

**Kiba (from high school)**

**Blonde (looks gay)**

**NARUTO (Damn this Dobe!)**

**Gaara (Stupid redhead with Love tattoo)**

_**THREAT: ITACHI UCHIHA**_

* * *

_I know it's kinda lame! I'm really sorry! 'Til the next update~ ^_^_

**_~❤Hae's Den_**


	13. Horny Sasuke

It's been too long, huh? Sorry! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to **snowkatl**. Thanks a lot for the awesome review! ^_^

**~❤HimeDEN**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Horny Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I don't usually hate weekends but today must be the worst one I ever had. Here I am lying on my back alone in my bed. I should be seeing Hinata instead of just thinking of her.

Could this day be more boring? Tch.

"Uhm... Sasuke-kun?"

My head automatically snapped up to the direction of the door. It was open and the Angel's head was peeking from it.

Forget what I said. This is the BEST weekend ever!

My heart started racing at the God damn gorgeous sight of her. Why is she in here? Did she realize that I'm the one she loves and not that Dobe? Oh, Kami, thank You!

"H-Hinata?"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

She stepped inside my room and quickly locked the door behind her. I'm not sure if the one I just saw was a clean smile or an evil grin. But Hinata Hyuuga is not capable of forming an evil grin! She's an angel for Kami's sake!

"Itachi-kun said you're here and that I could come in..."

"Oh... Uh... Ehem. Why are you here?" Damn. Her angelic face dries my throat.

"Well..."

My eyes widened when Hinata took of her sandals and climbed in my bed and sat at the very end of my bed staring at me. What's happening?

Hinata Hyuuga crawled from the end of my bed towards me. Her cheeks tainted with faint blush. She stopped when she was finally hovering at me. Her arms stretching, putting her hands on both sides of my head pinning me in my own bed.

Oh holy fvck. I can feel my painful arousal inside my short.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke-kun?"

I gulped. Oh, shit. I want her so bad, it hurts.

"Do. You. Want. To. Eat. **ME**?"

My eyes widened, I gulped again.

Her head lowered and I can feel her luscious lips in my left ear. "Do you want to fvck me?"

OH.

HOLY.

YEEEEEEEEEES!

Of course, I do!

Who in their right mind wouldn't want to do Hinata Hyuuga!

But fvck them all, she's mine!

Before I could speak, I felt something soft touch my arousal.

"Oh, look! Little Sasuke is ready for me."

Oh, sweet Hinata-chan was touching and caressing my penis through my shorts. Even while doing this, she could never be a sinner.

"This feels uncomfortable for you, Sasuke-kun. Do you want me to take it off for you?"

Sweet mother of fvck! Just her voice is drowning me to insanity! It feels like my mouth has dried up and I lost the ability to speak.

I just gulped and nodded, then I closed my eyes.

I felt Hinata's soft fingers stroking my length so I opened my eyes. I found her innocent eyes looking at mine and her soft-looking lips smiling down at me. My eyes widened like saucer when I saw and felt her tongue licked the tip of my penis.

"Ah, Hinata..." She smiled at my husky remark. She continued pumping my dick as I continued moaning her name.

So this is what it feels like when the girl you love hand-jobs you. Ah, Hinata...

...

...

...

...

...

"'Suke."

Huh?

"Sasuke."

Wha-

"Sasuke!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Itachi standing at the end of the bed. "Itachi? What the-"

"Ototou, will you stop moaning out Hinata's name. It's creepy, and you're a pervert." Itachi grinned at me and walked out of my room.

Damn it! That was a dream?!

Oh, Hinata! What are you doing to me?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hinata, are you sure you'll be alright alone?"

"Of course, Shino-kun! Thanks for the help by the way."

"No problem. See you later, 'Nata."

"Okay! See you, Shino-kun!"

I smiled at Shino and waved before walk to his room. He really is a nice best friend. Oh, I miss Kiba-kun. I wish he was here. I'm sure he'd be pissed off if he knew Naruto-kun and I dated already. He never approved Naruto for me to crush on, he said he will only hurt me. Kiba-kun is not a bad guy, he's just overprotective of me, like Neji-nii.

I whipped my head to go inside the room when I caught sight of a familiar person. I hesitated if I would greet him but when I remember our encounters, I think it wouldn't hurt if I will. I consider him as a friend now, and he's nice to me. I put up a smile and greeted the person.

"G-Good morning, Sasuke-kun." His head turned to look at me. I saw his panicked face but quickly change into a poker one.

"Hn." He nodded and immediately walked away.

Huh? What happened to him? He doesn't usually just walk away from me like that. And why did he suddenly panicked when he saw me? Oh, I hope he's alright.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit.

_'Little Sasuke, behave yourself!'_

Shit.

Now, I'm even calling him _Little Sasuke_.

Oh, Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun?"

FVCK!

I whipped my head to see who called me.

But who am I kidding? I know that voice from anywhere.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun? A-Are you o-okay?"

*Gulp* _'Act cool, Sasuke. Act cool.' _ "Hinata."

"Uhm... I thought s-something's wrong with y-you, so I thought I sh-should check y-you."

"Hn. I'm fine."

"Oh... I... uh... I'm s-sorry..." Hinata's head lowered and I saw her sad face, but still amazingly gorgeous.

Oh, holy shit!

Look what you've done! Stupid, Sasuke!

"Sorry."

Her pretty head snapped up, her pale-purple eyes staring at me.

"Sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to. I was just..."

"I-It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I-I was just w-worried for y-you..." She smiled.

Oh, shit!

Here it goes again! Restrain yourself, Little Sasuke!

What the hell?! And why now?! Stop being horny, Sasuke! Maybe I should avoid Hinata for awhile? But...

"A-Are you s-sure you're fine, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes. I'll go now."

Then without even smiling at her, like usual. I turned around and walked away. Sorry, Hinata. This is for both of our sakes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I think something's wrong with him, Neji-nii."

"Don't mind him, Hinata. It must be his mood disorder."

"M-Mood disorder? He has mood disorder?" Neji-nii chuckled, I frowned. He's playing with me.

"Don't pout at me, Hinata. And stop thinking about Uchiha. Let him think about you."

I felt my cheeks heat up, and I saw Neji-nii chuckled again. "Niisan! Don't tease me!" I tapped his right arm, he continued chuckling.

"Do you like him already, Hinata-_sama_?" He smirked a me.

"W-What?! I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about!"

Then I turned my back on him and started walking to our apartment.

What is he talking about?

Me?

Liking Sasuke Uchiha?

I'm not even worthy of his attention.

He might not even like me!

Neji-nii must be insane.

"I told you, Hinata. Stop thinking about him. Let him think about you." I whipped my head to my side and saw him smirked at me.

"Niisan!"

And Neji-nii had the pleasure of laughing at me all the way to our apartment.

* * *

**_Uhm... Okay._**

**_That was lame. I'm so sorry! 'Til next time! Thank you, everyone! I love you all~ ^_^_**

**_~❤HimeDEN_**


End file.
